Quand le soleil se dévoile
by Muschat
Summary: Quand Harry n'est pas ce qu'il pense être, de même que sa famille. Que des ennemis ne sont pas des ennemis...cela donne...ça!...HPDM,SSOC.
1. prologue

Prologue

Dans une contrée isolée et tempérée de la chaîne de montagne des Appalaches, un couple, d'apparence jeune, avait une discussion assez mouvementée. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombre comme la nuit parlait à un grand jeune homme d'un blond lunaire qui lui répondait sur le même ton. Le sujet était sur un voyage en Angleterre.

-Tu dois t'y rendre Kary, ton grand-père t'attend à Londres. De plus, ça fait une éternité que vous ne vous êtes pas vu tous les deux.

-Ethane, ce n'est pas pour lui que je vais à Londres et tu le sais très bien.

-Je sais, mais il t'attend quand même pour te conduire.

-Il va tellement m'en vouloir pour ce silence…

-Albus ? Non il ne t'en voudra pas…

-Non pas mon grand-père, je parle de notre petit-fils.

-Je comprends, mais ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est la loi de notre société en ce qui concerne les hybrides…

-Ne me dicte pas les lois que j'ai moi-même écrites dans le passé et que je ne peux défaire.

-Tu l'aurais désapprouvée si un de nos compagnons te l'aurais demandée Kary.

-Non tu te trompes. Cela fait des années que j'y songe, mais les anciens ont bien fait leur travail, pour une fois. Ne détourne pas le sujet s'il te plait.

-D'accord, mais il n'y a pas de discussion, tu y vas un point c'est tout.

-Viens avec moi, je ne suis pas la seule dans cette situation, tu y es également, alors s'il te plait viens avec moi.

-Non, tu sais très bien que un de nous deux doit rester.

-Mais Ethane, Maya et Lyna peuvent très bien s'occuper de la citée…

-Karyana di Torflid, tu connais très bien toutes les positions de chacun ici.

-Mais Ethane…

-J'ai dis non. Je t'aime et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces responsabilités à s'occuper je serais venu, soit en sure, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je sais…

-Bien, maintenant vas-y. Et que les éléments te garde…

-toi aussi mon amour.

Dans une défragmentation au couleur du feu, la jeune femme disparue en laissant le jeune homme seul. « Fait attention au multiple danger que t'offre l'Angleterre, le danger est différent que celui d'Antan… » Pria-t-il.


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique_

Chapitre 1 :

**Lorsque les choses avancent lentement**

RP Harry

Nous sommes le 30 juillet, vers 23h30.

Je suis de nouveau enfermé dans la veille chambre de Dudley et je crois que je n'ai pas encore mangé depuis hier, ils ont du m'oublier aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas faim, et ce même si Mme Weasley m'envoie des colis toutes les semaines. Il reste seulement quelques heures avant que je sois enfin majeur, 17 ans pour les sorciers. Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de ce trou. Plus que 20 minutes. Je crois que je compte les minutes plus qu'aucune autre année.

Non, mais c'est qui ces personnes qui ce promènent dans la rue à cette ci ! Et elle rentre dans le jardin de tante Pétunia ! Je vais me faire tuer là c'est sûr. Et je ne peux pas sortir pour empêcher l'inévitable ! Ils sont entrés sans sonnée, soit je suis chanceux, soit s'est des mangemorts qui viennent me tuer dans mon sommeil. Je les entends monter l'escalier, je dois me cacher avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la chambre. Et zut, ils viennent de déverrouiller la porte et elle s'ouvre déjà. Au moins je suis dans l'ombre j'ai encore quelques secondes.

-Bonjour Harry.

Je me détends d'un coup en entendant la voix du professeur Dumbledore. Mais qui est cette autre personne avec lui ?

-Je vois que je te rassure.

-Oui.

-Bon, je vois que tu allais partir dès minuit, n'es pas ?

-Vous avez raison professeur, je ne veux pas rester ici plus que nécessaire.

-Alors viens, ne restons pas ici.

Bon je ne sais toujours pas qui est cette autre personne, mais je part quand même, je le découvrirai plus tard. Mes choses sont déjà prêtes et près de la fenêtre. Dumbledore rétrécie mes affaires et il passe la porte avec l'étranger sans nous présenter. Cette histoire commence à être vraiment étrange. Je les suis, et on part sans un petit son.

fin RP

RP de l'étranger

Il est petit et ne ressemble pas à sa mère autant que je ne le pensais. Son héritage magique n'est pas encore arrivé, je sois encore patienté, j'espère ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix jadis de le laisser parmi ces humains. Je dois avouer que son apparence l'aurait trahis face à ses origines humaines. Il aurait du être un être normal dans ce monde, mais non, Tom a du y mettre son nez dans les affaires familiales, et Harry a vécu dans une famille de Moldu et pas avec sa mère qui elle l'aurait préparé à la vérité. J'ai pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il avait été au moins choyé, mais à sa façon de parler de sa famille d'accueil m'a donnée des frissons dans le dos, l'ont-ils maltraité ? Si oui ils vont avoir des nouvelles de ma part. Bon, on est sorti de cette bicoque que l'on nomme maison. Je crois qu'il me trouve bizarre là. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas parlé depuis que je suis entrée dans cette maison.

_-Croix-tu qu'il me détestera quand il apprendra ?_

_-Non ma fille, tu n'as fait que ton devoir et…_

_-Non, ne parle pas de devoir, sinon on n'en finira jamais et tu le sais._

-Pouvez-vous parler anglais s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce genre de chant, mais j'ai l'impression de mangué une page. Je me trompe ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison Harry, ça me rappel que je ne t'ai pas présenté la jeune personne à mes côtés.

-Je ne suis pas jeune et tu le sais Mer…Albus. _Stupide nom d'emprunt en passant_.

-Merci du compliment ma chère. Harry je te présente Thalya, c'est une jeune femme qui sera élève et professeur à Poudlard cette année.

-_Merci de me donner un nom stupide à moi aussi._

Non mais, il se prend pour qui lui ? Élève et enseignante dans un collège où il n'y a presque que des humains, et le reste que des hybrides ! Il veut que j'enseigne quoi au juste ? L'herboristerie ? Le maniement des armes magique ? Ou encore l'astronomie ? Je ne sais pas moi…

-Quelle matière allez-vous enseigner à Poudlard ?

Ok, quoi répondre. Je crois que je vais paniquer pour la première fois en 500 ans.

-Cela va dépendre si je trouve un professeur pour la Défense contre des forces du mal, si oui, elle enseignera la magie climatique, ou si tu préfères la magie élémentariste.

-Elle sera offerte au 7e année ?

-De 4 à 7 Harry. Répondit Albus. Où pensais-tu aller ensuite ?

-Au Chaudron Baveur, c'est proche de tout et je m'y sens mieux.

-Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir soit au QG ou encore à Poudlard.

-…

-De toute façon, pour cette nuit, je crois que Londres serait la meilleure solution. À cette heure, c'est plus tranquille là-bas pour réfléchir à la suite.

fin du RP

Le trio disparaît brusquement pour arriver dans un petit salon au Chaudron Baveur…

À suivre…

J'espère que la suite est à votre goût.

Merci pour vos reviews, sa ma donner le courage de continuer cette première fic.

Bizou ! la suite demain ou jeudi !!!


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique_

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapitre 2 :

L'Héritage

Une fois assis dans, Harry et Albus se détendirent. La dite Thalya, elle, resta debout près d'Harry, comme en attente de quelque chose.

-Tu peux d'assoire ma chère…commença Albus.

-Tu sais pourquoi je reste où je suis, dit-elle sèchement.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Rappel-toi l'arrivé de mon propre Héritage Magique, lui répondit-elle en lui servant un regard noir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en regardant sa montre, il était 23h50.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas toute la vérité, comme mon nom, que je ne sais pas pourquoi cet idiot l'a changé ! En s'adressant principalement à Albus.

-Quelle vérité, encore ? demanda Harry en soupirant et en dirigeant son propre regard vers son professeur.

-Pourquoi encore ? demanda trop calmement la jeune femme.

-Contrôle ton aura ma fille, elle est entrain de survolté, dit Albus la regardant dans les yeux.

-Et si je ne voulais pas la contrôler ? répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'ordonne de sortir de cette pièce avant de perdre le contrôle Karyana.

-Qui est Karyana ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Le fait qu'Harry est intervenu dans la conversation calma instantanément la jeune femme.

Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua que la jeune femme n'était pas humaine. Le regard doré fendu par des pupilles d'un noir pourpre, le lui disait facilement.

-Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, mais Albus,_ Merlin pourquoi un nom aussi stupide_, ne m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait caché plus que tes origines.

-…

-_Merde_ quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt l'heure du commencement, déclara Albus.

-Bon explique lui comme tu me l'as expliquée jadis !

-Ok, ça va, panique pas.

-Écoutes, moi j'ai eu plus de 5 ans pour me préparer à ça et encore je n'étais pas prête ! et lui a 5 minutes pour tout assimilé en plus qu'il ne sait pas que sa mère était une elfe et…oups je crois que je me suis trop laissée aller, se rendit-elle compte en se retournant brusquement vers Harry. Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme cela…

-Au moins c'est direct et on ne tourne pas autour du pot, répondit le principal concerné.

-Allons-y, tu es un demi elfe et l'Héritage Magique est plus chargé que celui d'un humain. La plupart du temps, il y a même des changement physique. Parfois radical, mais pas très souvent. On ne le sais jamais. Et…

-Non, ne lui dit pas ça,_ ne lui dit pas tout, il est déjà en état de choc…la coupa Albus._

-Oh que non, je lui dis tout et il peut en prendre. Donc, puisque tu es de notre famille à moi et cet empoté sénile, le choc entre les types de Magies risque d'être assez violent, c'est pourquoi je suis ici et aussi à cause que je n'avais pas le droit avant, malheureusement.

-D'accord, pour les discussions, ça passera après, mais il y en aura, dit Harry en regardant spécialement son professeur, mais…euh…est-ce que c'est normal que mon dos commence à me chauffé ?

La nouvelle fit radicalement passé le tin, déjà pâle de la jeune elfe, à un blanc bleuté. Elle le fit enlevé son t-shirt et couché sur le ventre. La colonne vertébrale d'Harry était violacée, comme de l'intérieur.

-_Il va avoir des ailes, Merlin._

_-Toi, tu ne les as eu qu'à tes 130 ans._

_-Il a du sang humain, ça doit devancer les périodes._

-Qui a-t-il ? Gémi Harry quand Karyana toucha sa peau.

-Quelque chose que je ne croyais pas voir avant quelques années.

-Quoi ? Paniqua le plus jeune.

-Bon, maintenant tu dois te relaxer au maximum et te laisser aller, ok ?

-Ok, dit-il sur un ton pas très convainquant.

-C'est parfais, ce sera moins douloureux ainsi. Harry, me fais-tu confiance ?

-…

-Si je te disais que ta mère et moi étions très proches, serais-tu capable de me faire confiance et de faire tout ce que je te dirai ?

-…oui.

-Je vais faire en sorte que cela soit pour toi le moins douloureux possible. Maintenant, écoutes ma voix et concentre-toi sur elle.

-_De la voix d'un Maître Élémentaire, que la force soit libéré en se corps, que les barrière s'abaisse et que la Magie se révèle à toi._ Karyana fit apparaître une lame de lumière dans sa main. _Que les quatre éléments te protègent comme il a protégé tes ancêtres. _Sa main guida lentement la lame vers la peau du jeune homme. _Que ton Héritage te soit alloué sans condition. Moi, Karyana di Torflid, te délivre de la souffrance actuelle pour te guider vers la liberté que tu as méritée._ La lame de lumière coupa la peau violacée pour délivré des ailes d'un blanc doré pure.

Le rituel était fini et le jeune homme n'avait pas dire un mot.

-Harry ? L'appela Karyana.

-…

-Harry ? L'appela Albus cette fois-ci.

-Quoi ? Répondit-il.

-Que Merlin soit loué à jamais, il n'est pas inconscient. Regardes-moi Harry, s'il te plait, demanda Albus.

Le choc du changement frappa Albus au plus haut point, Harry ne se ressemblait tout simplement plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours vert émeraude, mais ses pupilles avaient la touche des elfes, soit le léger pourpre dans le noir. Son visage était plus pointu et ses pommettes plus haute. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient bien plus longs qu'avant, près de la mi-dos. Son corps était toujours amaigrie, mais cela était moins apparent qu'avant avec ses ailes majestueuses dans son dos.

-Tu es de ceux pour qui les changements sont radicaux, Harry, répondit Karyana à la question silencieuse du jeune adulte. Viens te voir dans le miroir, tu constateras par toi-même.

Harry pris une grande inspiration avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Le choc fut sûrement aussi grand que celui de son professeur. Il se détailla longuement de la tête aux pieds. Toucha ses cheveux et ses ailes nouvellement poussés.

-C'est… je ne sais pas quoi dire…je…essaya-t-il de dire. Cela veux sûrement dire que je n'irai plus à Poudlard…fini-t-il par dire en regardant le sol.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'étonna la jeune elfe, moi je vais y aller pour finir mes études et cela ne pose pas de problème !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose vous, personne ne vous connaît et vous n'avez pas d'ailes !

-C'est vrai que personne ne me connaît, mais c'est faux, j'ai des ailes moi aussi. Et si c'est pour ton apparence que tu t'inquiètes, je dois avouer que tu es bien plus mignon comme cela qu'avant. Bon, premièrement, cette apparence-ci n'est pas nécessairement celle que tu dois avoir pour tout le monde et je te conseille de la changée pour une autre, disons, entre ton ancienne et la nouvelle apparence. Tes yeux devrais être changé pour ceux d'avant, mais garde tes cheveux et ton corps actuel, tu seras plus à l'aise.

-Mais j'aimais bien mes cheveux courts…

-Oui, mais si…comment dire ça…tu ne contrôle pas tous tes pouvoirs et tu pourrais t'affaiblir rapidement à cause de cela…

-je pourrais aussi les couper tout simpl…

-NON ! Dire en même temps les deux autres.

-Pour un elfe, les cheveux sont un signe de puissance et ils sont importants dans la hiérarchie Elfique. Moi, par exemple, si je laissais mon apparence fictive tu découvrirais qu'ils me font à la cheville. Albus,_ Dana que je hais ce nom d'emprunt ! _, il…

-Que venez-vous de dire ? demanda soudainement Harry.

-Euh… Albus, il…

-Non, vous avez dit quelque chose d'autre à propos de nom d'emprunt…

-Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit en Elfique ? S'étonna la jeune elfe.

-Oui…euh…c'est mal ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Cela signifie que ton héritage est complet !

-Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore est un nom d'emprunt ? demanda sournoisement Harry.

-…

-Professeur ?

-Ah oui, tu disais Harry ?

-Votre nom est un nom d'emprunt, pourquoi ?

-…

-Parce qu'il a 10 000 ans et qu'il n'a le courage de dire à tout le monde qu'il est Merlin ! Ricana Karyana.

-Quoi ?!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A suivre…

Désolé d'être sadique, mais à force de lire des fics à fin de chapitre sadique, j'y ai pris goût. Alors ne m'en voulez pas

La suite sûrement demain !!!

Muschat

Gros bizou

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapitre 3 :

**Grande explication**

-QUOI ?!

_-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ÇA ? Demanda Albus à Karyana._

_-_Parce qu'il aurait cherché et aurait trouver de lui-même, et parles anglais, Harry ne comprend pas l'Elfique, ou du moins pas au complet, alors s'il te plait…

-Là, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Merlin a disparu il y a de ça des siècle ! Et vous ne me ferai pas croire que c'est cet homme, s'exclama Harry, non mais vous pensez que je suis un tout petit et tout gentil Gryfondor qui est si naïf à qui vous pouvez tout lui faire avaler ou quoi ?!

-Mais non Harry, c'est la réalité. Je te le jure. Je…

-J'en ai assez, je m'en vais...

-Harry ! Attend, je t'en pris, je…

-Non, les mensonges, j'en ai…

-Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, je te le jure.

Il eut un silence tendu. Harry avait déjà une main sur la poigné de la porte du salon privé. Il avait suspendu son geste, car ses ailes venaient de s'agiter, ce qui le fit se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir comme cela. Il se concentra et visualisa ses ailes qui se fermaient et passaient inaperçu aux yeux de tous, en vain. Il se tourna brusquement vers le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici comme cela.

- Désolé Harry, mais je n'ai pas d'ailes, moi.

- Albus, cet apprentissage ne peux se faire avec des témoins. Dit Karyana, en particulier lorsque ledit témoin n'a pas lui-même des ailes…

Albus Dumbledore, se sentant de trop, parti sans un regard à Harry et Karyana.

- Harry, je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour la situation actuelle…

- Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne assister à ce…cet apprentissage comme vous dites ?

- Jadis, il m'a aidée pour l'éclosion de mes propre ailes, mais j'ai du apprendre de moi-même comment les contrôler. Et, bien plus tard, une…personne m'a informée que seule les personne concernées pouvaient être au courant de la procédure que j'ai appris seule. Maintenant tu es la 7e personnes, que je connais, à avoir des ailes.

- Qui étaient les 6 autres ?

- Ta curiosité est légendaire et j'en ai la preuve, dit-elle en riant, mais la réponse est la suivante : Moi, mes sœurs, Maya et Lyna, mon époux, Éthane et deux de nos enfants…énuméra-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague à l'annonce de ses enfants.

- Où sont-ils en ce moment ? demanda innocemment Harry sans voir le regard de la jeune elfe.

- Moi ici, tenta de plaisantée Karyana, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe au ton de sa voix, mes sœurs et mon époux sont dans notre cité que je te ferai découvrir un jour si tu veux.

- Et…et vos enfants ?

Karyana regarda longuement dans le vide avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai eu 4 enfants, et 2 ont eu des ailes et…et bien mon fils à disparu et malgré nos recherches, qui ont durée plus de 50 ans, il a été déclaré perdu ou mort si tu préfères. Ma fille…et bien elle est morte il y a 16 ans, le dernier jour du 10e mois…

Harry se rendit compte que la date correspondait avec la mort de ses parents. Le doute le pris et ne pu résister à poser la question…

- Et quel était le nom de votre fille ?

- Pour moi s'était Liliane, mais quand elle est allée du côté des humains, elle s'est renommée Lily…Et elle s'est mariée à un humain.

- C'était ma mère, n'est pas ? Posa Harry, même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui Harry.

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez élevé ? Parce que si je comprends bien, les Dusley n'ont aucune parenté avec moi…

- J'ai voulu…mais cela m'étais impossible, car tu es un hybride et que…les lois que j'ai instauré jadis me l'interdisais…

- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir défait ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Parce que les anciens, même si je trouve que leur travail a été mal fait, certaines choses, eux, ont été bien faits et si bien que je n'arrive pas à actualiser.

- Comme les lois ?

- Oui, comme les lois, même ceux que nous établissons aujourd'hui, répondit-elle mélancolique. Bref, nous changeons de sujet. Passons à ton apprentissage ! Pour commencer, je vais te montrer les inconvénients de cacher nos ailes. Toutes les personnes que j'ai connues avaient des tatouages. C'est différent pour chacun, mais il y a une petite ressemblance.

- Quel genre de ressemblance ?

- Exemple, moi j'ai le symbole du feu dans le bas de mon dos, Maya, ma sœur, à le symbole de la terre sur son épaule droite, Lyna, mon autre sœur, le symbole de l'eau sur le dessus de sa main, Éthane, mon époux, le symbole de l'air sur la cheville gauche. Toutes ces personnes ont un symbole de l'un des éléments. On ne peut savoir à l'avance où il apparaîtra et à quoi il ressemblera.

- Jusque là ça va, j'ai tous compris.

- Je t'explique cela maintenant, pour que tu ne sois pas surpris. Ce n'est pas un inconvénient en soit, mais si quelqu'un qui te connaît depuis longtemps le vois, tu vas sûrement devoir lui expliquer la provenance, ou peut-être pas, mais tu dois avoir une explication plausible si on te pause des questions.

- C'est une bonne raison à mon avis.

- Bon, les points positifs, c'est que personne ne peut les voir et t'associer à d'autre créature disons…pas fréquentable.

- Quel genre de créature ? demanda Harry.

- Un point à régler maintenant. Tu n'es pas un ange, tes ailes ne sont que la démonstration du trop plein de magique en toi, selon d'autre, c'est celle de ta puissance.

- Mais les anges ne sont-ils pas des être pure et divin ?

- …disons, que les anges n'ont rien à se glorifier.

-Tous les écrits parlent d'être ailé, non pas d'ange.

- Mais…

- Si tu avais vu un ange, tu l'aurais pris pour un démon, Harry. La réalité et les interprétation sont deux choses différente, expliqua-t-elle, le regard fixe.

- Et en quoi savoir tout ça va m'aider à contrôler mes ailes ?

- C'est, en quelque sorte, de la motivation. Ça te dit ce que tu risques en ne contrôlant pas tes ailes.

- Combien de temps cela vous a pris de temps pour tout contrôler ?

- Moi ? Près de 5 ans, mais je n'avais personne pour m'expliquer et me démontrer la procédure. J'ai du l'apprendre par moi-même.

- Mais cela pourrais me prendre plus que le mois qu'il me reste avant la rentrer ! S'exclama Harry.

- Tous mes élèves, sans exception l'on appris en moins d'une journée de travail et pas intensivement en plus. Et une dernière chose. Garde en tête que rien ne peux être plus frustrant pour une personne de voir que d'autre apprenne quelque chose en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire et que toi, tu as perdu des années entière intensif et que vous avez appris la même chose.

- Ça doit, oui…

- Je ne dit pas ça pour que tu te sentes coupable de vitesse à la quelle tu apprendra cela. Je le dis pour que tu me rendes fière en apprennant plus rapidement que les autres.

- Quel est le record ? demanda Harry en la regardant avec défi.

- 12 heures. Si tu le bats, je te promets que je vais t'apprendre tous ce que je sais sur tout ce que tu désires savoir.

- Alors commençons tout de suite ! Il est 1h30 du matin, et je gages que d'ici 6 heures, j'aurais appris à contrôler mes ailes ET mon apparence.

- Pari tenu.

Là commença l'entraînement d'Harry. Karyana lui démontra sur elle-même le mouvement que devait faire ses ailes et lui demanda de commencer à le visualiser les yeux fermés. Après 2 heures de pratique, Harry réussi à faire de même. L'étape suivante fut de maîtriser l'ouverture des ailes et de voler à quelque centimètre du sol. En moins d'une heure, il réussi également à tout contrôler.

- Maintenant que tu contrôles tes ailes, nous allons passer à ton apparence. C'est plus compliquer que pour tes ailes. Les ailes sont en quelque sorte des muscles et ton apparence, elle, est une maîtrise magique, et donc, plus difficile à apprendre, la majorité du temps, vois-tu ?

- Oui, je comprends.

- Pour commencer, il faut que tu te visualises actuellement et que tu fasses les modification que tu souhaites sur cette image. Je te suggère de prendre ton ancienne apparence et de la changer pour avoir un juste milieu avec ta nouvelle.

- Ce sera plus simple ainsi, oui. As-tu une idée ?

Karyana se dirigea vers le miroir. Harry la suivit en l'observant. La jeune elfe fit apparaître seul le reflet de Harry dans la glace.

- Vois-tu, tu ressembles à ça et avant à ça, en faisant apparaître un deuxième reflet à côté de la première. Personnellement, Je voterais pour tes anciens yeux, parce que tes pupilles sont maintenant pourpre et non noir. Ensuite, je raccourcirais tes cheveux jusqu'au épaule et je garderais ton corps comme cela, tu es bien plus mignon comme cela.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait des changements, un troisième reflet se dessinait entre les deux autres.

- Je dois avouer que sa me plait beaucoup comme changement et ça n'en fait pas trop en même temps, répondit le vrai Harry.

- Maintenant, visualises ton reflet de ce que tu es réellement et changes le avec le dernier que nous avons, d'un certaine manière, créé.

Harry pratiqua pendant près de deux heures pour réussir à tout maîtriser. Pendant ces 2 heures, Harry s'épuisait et commençait à se décourager au 50e essais, mais à chaque fois il se rappelait que Karyana avait pris près de 5 années entière pour y arriver et cela l'encourageait et lui donnait la force de continuer à essayer. Ce n'est qu'au 123e essais qu'il réussi à contrôler ses métamorphoses avec succès garantie.

- Il est 6h30 et tu réussis très bien. Tu es le plus rapide de mes élèves !

- Mais je n'ai pas réussi avant 6h…

- Ton défi personnel était énorme et tu n'as dépassé que d'une demi-heure. Je trouve que c'est exceptionnel, Harry.

- Mais…

- pas de mais, Harry. Mon offre tien toujours et de tout façon, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Vas te coucher. Tu es épuisé et ça parait énormément, dit-elle, et ne me regarde pas avec ce regard outrer ! Je sais que c'est épuisant. Aller ! Au dodo !

- D'accord maman !

- Je préfère Grand-maman, Harry…murmura-t-elle quand la porte se referma.

Dans le couloir, Harry passa Albus, qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte, sans lui adresser un regard. Albus essaya de lui parler, en vain. Il décida donc d'aller voir du côté de sa petite-fille.

_- Comment va-il ? _

_- Demande-lui toi-même, Grand-père. _

_- Pourquoi es-tu aussi froide avec moi Karyana ? _

_- Tu oublies que je suis toujours ainsi quand je suis fatiguée. _

_- Oui, je dois bien le croire, au moins tu lui as appris comment maîtriser ses ailes… _

_- Pas seulement, Merlin, son apparence est contrôlée que par lui et pas par moi. _

_- Tu es sérieuse ? Personne n'est arrivé à contrôler tout cela en si peu de temps… _

_- La motivation est différente que pour mes autres élèves, grand-père. Lui, vient d'apprendre qu'il a encore de la famille, et je lui ai appris comment, moi j'avais appris et en combien de temps. Le tout a donner un résultat plus que je ne m'en attendais… _

_- Il sera donc près pour combattre Tom plus tôt que prévus… _

_- Je t'interdis, Merlin, Albus ou peu importe le nom que tu ne pourras jamais te donner, que si tu l'utilises comme arme. Tu deviendra plus que seulement un solitaire, menaça-t-elle, tu sais ce qui en coûte de t'attaquer à ma famille. Rassieff en subie les conséquences jadis et si tu oses ne seresse que le toucher ou t'organiser pour qu'il soit à un endroit et à un temps que tu penses adéquat, ton sort seras encore pire que la mort ! _

Elle se leva d'un bond et parti en claquant la porte. Albus, lui, resta bouche bée, non seulement par le fait d'avoir deux personnes des trois dernières personnes de sa famille à dos, mais surtout pas le fait de s'être fait dévoiler aussi rapidement par sa petite-fille.

Karyana de son côté alla dans la chambre mise à sa disposition et c'étala de tout son long sur le lit satiner. Elle ragea pendant plusieurs minute sur l'oreiller en maudissant Merlin et les anciens de lui avoir interdit de voir Harry tous ces dernière années. Sa colère apaisée, elle tira les rideau de son lit à baldaquin et repris sa forme originelle pour ensuite s'endormir en pensant à Éthane…

Harry, lui avait écouté, sans le vouloir, la discussion qu'avait eu son professeur et Karyana. Il en voulait de plus en plus au professeur Dumbledore, car il le considérait comme une arme et non un être vivant. Harry était cependant heureux, car Karyana avait dit que lui, Harry, était de sa famille et qu'elle promettait de faire souffrir Dumbledore s'il décidait de mettre à exécution son plan le concernant, même s'il était son grand-père. Il s'endormi en pensant qu'il avait enfin une vrai famille…

Suite à venir…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Désolé du retard, mon Internet ma lâché et je dois aller à la bibliothèque municipale et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

J'espère que vous aimer, et je vais essayer d'écrire plus chez-moi et d'aller à la bibliothèque plus souvent.

À la prochaine !!!

Muschat

XXXX


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**Ensuite ???**

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il venait encore de faire un cauchemar sur Voldemort. Il aurait du s'en douter, la rentrer étant aujourd'hui, ce serpent devait tenter lui saper le moral. J'ai bien dit tenter, et je dis qu'il l'a fait en vain. Aujourd'hui, Karyana doit venir me chercher au Chaudron Baveur pour aller à la plateforme 93/4. Oui, Karyana doit prendre le train puisqu'elle avoir des cours en plus d'en donner.

D'ailleurs, il devait se lever pour être à l'heure. Pendant qu'il se préparait, le jeune Harry repensait au mois qui venait de passer. Loin des Dusley, Harry se sentait bien, extrêmement bien même. Il avait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans se préoccuper de tâches ménagères ou autres du même type. Il avait dû s'entraîner à garder ses ailes rentrer dans son dos pendant de longue période, et de même pour son apparence. Ces simples entraînements avaient également eu le bénéfice de grandir sa réserve magique. Il avait eu plein de discutions avec Karyana, sa grand-mère maternel qui était une elfe, sur des sujets comme : sa famille, ses origines et autres. Dans ces autres discutions, Karyana avait appris que l'année dernière, Harry avait sympathisé avec son ennemi de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient maintenant amis assez proches, des confidents parfois et des adversaires redoutables en même temps (amicale bien entendu). Ron Weasley, n'avait pas pu reprocher ce rapprochement à son meilleur ami, car sa petite amie, Hermione Granger (et oui ils se sont mis ensemble), le lui empêchait en lui disant qui devait s'ennuyer à les regarder s'embrasser, ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre rouge brique rapidement. Hermione avait bien eu raison, une fois de plus. Harry s'était senti plus seul que jamais, tout particulièrement après la perte de Sirius, son parrain, en plus de ce fait.

Harry avait fait remarqué à la jeune elfe, que Voldemort s'était tenu à carreau depuis le combat à la fin de sa 5e année. Aucune bataille, seulement des cauchemars. L'elfe lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle vérifierait si elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour ses cauchemars, mais Harry lui avait répondu qu'Albus (ou Merlin) avait essayé et avait trouvé seulement l'occlumencie, toutefois, Harry n'avait pas réussi à l'apprendre…malheureusement.

Dans ces souvenirs, Harry ne s'aperçu pas qu'il avait déjà fini de se préparer et de finir sa valise. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était dans la salle à manger du Chaudron Baveur. Il commanda un petit déjeuner (ou déjeuner). Alors qu'il finissait ses œufs, Il vit Karyana arriver dans la cheminer de la place. Bizarrement, les flammes n'avaient pas été vertes, mais de la couleur d'un VRAI feu…ce devait être son imagination. Karyana avait pris une apparence humaine très, mais très semblable à sa vrai apparence. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, soit 1m65 environ, ses cheveux étaient toujours noir comme la nuit, mais sans ces centaines de mèches dorées, tresser en une tresse compliquer qui lui descendait jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. De son visage, seul changeait ses yeux, toujours dorés, mais les pupilles noirs. Bien entendu elle avait arrondit ses oreilles et ses ailes étaient entrer dans son dos. Elle portait une robe simple noir avec du filage à l'avant et à l'arrière. Les manches étaient longues malgré cette belle journée d'été.

Quand elle le vit assit à une table du fond, elle s'y dirigea sans remarquer les yeux qui se tournaient sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle s'assit face au Survivant, tous les regards arrêtèrent de la suivre.

-Tu ne passe pas inaperçu quand tu passes dit donc, s'exclama calmement Harry.

-De quoi parles-tu Harry? demanda l'elfe.

-Et bien, tu te faisais déshabiller depuis ton arriver dans la salle, lui précisa le jeune homme.

-Ah! De ça, bien, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. Je ne peux être autrement, vois-tu je me suis déjà présentée comme cela à tous les professeurs de Poudlard, donc si j'arrivais sous une autre apparence, il se douterait de quelque chose.

-Oui, tout comme moi je ne peux pas arriver à Poudlard avec une apparence plus près de ma réelle.

-Oui, mais tu es très bien comme cela tu sais.

-Merci. Bon, puisque j'ai terminé de manger, on pourrait aller à la gare. Ce n'est pas très loin et si on arrive assez tôt, on va trouver un compartiment plus rapidement.

-Bonne idée! Viens, on va aller chercher tes affaires, et je dois te demander quelque chose avant de partir. Je veux que cela soit en privée, ajouta-t-elle après avoir reçu un regard d'interrogation.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre et Karyana ferma la porte derrière elle. Une fois celle-ci verrouiller et insonoriser, la jeune elfe se tourna vers Harry.

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Kary? demanda Harry en la voyant hésitée.

-C'est que vois-tu, je...promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ça, Harry.

-Pour je t'en voudrais?

-Promets-le-moi.

-Ok, je te promets de ne pas t'en vouloir, mais pourquoi tant de secret?

-J'aimerais te mettre une barrière dans ta mémoire, mais seulement jusqu'à Noël au plus tard.

-Une barrière pour quoi exactement? demanda Harry en devenant sombre subitement.

-Pour ce qui concerne notre parenté, et le fait que je sois comme toi, un être ailé et une elfe, débita-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Et pour quelles raisons je te pris que je dois oublier tout ça? Continua-t-il en respirant lentement.

-Pas oublier, Harry. Seulement une barrière où personne, pas même toi, ne pourras voir ou se souvenir de ça.

-Pourquoi? Répéta Harry en soupirant.

-Parce que je veux que tu sois comme tous les autres en agissant avec moi. Et pour être certaine que...

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas je vais le dire à quelqu'un!

-Pour que personne ne puisent te faire du mal pour m'atteindre! Harry! s'exclama Karyana.

-Je...pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait t'atteindre? demanda finalement Harry, après un temps de silence.

-Beaucoup de sorciers me connaissent et ou connaissent mon histoire, déclara-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça? demanda un Harry soupçonneux.

-Mon devoir, et être née...dit-elle en murmurant.

-Qui es-tu? répondit le jeune homme.

-Histoire de la magie, 2e année. Karyana di Torfild, Impératrice d'Espagne, 1234-1251. Grande Souveraine juste au bon coeur, orpheline à l'âge de 23 ans, étant première de triplettes, morte en guerre en tuant son frère devenu Vampire à la suite d'une exile. Cela tous le savent, mais les livres ne disent pas que je suis une elfe. Voilà mon passer que j'essais d'oublier depuis plus de mille ans, déclara-t-elle en fixant un point invisible devant elle.

-...

Harry ne pu rien dire tant il était stupéfait. Sa grand-mère était une Impératrice...déchut oui, mais souveraine tout de même.

-Pour...pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Réussi-t-il à dire.

-Pour retarder le moment où je devrais me souvenir de tout cela...dit-elle. Harry, je...je ne suis pas prête à te parler de ça, ok? Je t'en parlerai pendant les vacances de Noël ou plus si je vois que je dois absolument te le dire.

-Mais tu me le diras?

-Oui, viens me voir le premier jour de vacances. Je sais que c'est loin, mais je ne peux aujourd'hui, proposa-t-elle. Mais là, Harry, tu viens d'être très Serpentard tu sais? Changer de sujet aussi radicalement n'est pas Griffondore.

-Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, donc…

-D'accord, je vois. Bon, allons-y, je ne veux pas arriver trop tard !

-Kary ?

-Oui Harry ?

-La barrière…

-Ah oui, désolé. Donc, tu vas te concentrer sur ce qui c'est passé ces dernières semaines. Je vais faire le trie moi-même, ok ?

-Pas de prob, vas-y j'suis prêt.

-Ok, donc tu sauras que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé pour ton contrôle et je connais ton secret sur ton héritage. J'ai 19 ans et je m'appelle Thalya. Je vais être professeur et élève à Poudlard cette année.

Karyana brisa le contact avec la mémoire du jeune homme. Elle le regarda émerger de la transe. Une fois qu'il vu de nouveau lui-même, elle lui dit qu'ils partaient, s'il pouvait rester sur la planète terre quelle minutes pour pouvoir se rendre à la gare.

* * *

à suivre...

désolé du retard, j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	6. Chapter 5

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile 

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique_

* * *

**Le Poudlard express:**

**Flash-back**

_-Pas de prob, vas-y j'suis prêt._

_-Ok, donc tu sauras que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé pour ton contrôle et je connais ton secret sur ton héritage. J'ai 19 ans et je m'appelle Thalya. Je vais être professeur et élève à Poudlard cette année._

_Karyana brisa le contact avec la mémoire du jeune homme. Elle le regarda émerger de la transe. Une fois qu'il vu de nouveau lui-même, elle lui dit qu'ils partaient, s'il pouvait rester sur la planète terre quelle minutes pour pouvoir se rendre à la gare._

**Fin du flash-back**

Ils étaient arrivés sur la plate-forme 93/4 vers 10h et Harry trouvait plus vide qu'à l'habitude, mais vu l'heure c'était normal. Les deux compagnons se choisirent un compartiment dans le second Wagons puisque le premier Était réservé aux professeurs et préfets. Harry regardait par la fenêtre pour apercevoir ses amis, tandis que Thalya (alias Karyana) se perdait dans ses pensées d'où elle en fut sortie par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment.

-Harry!!!

Le dit Harry était les fesses par terre tellement il avait sursauté, tandis que Thalya était secouée par des rires contenu.

-Ne rit pas de moi Thalya, c'est pas drôle!

-Bien sûr que oui mon cher Harry, je suppose que vous êtes le jeune Ron Weasley, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je ...excuse-moi Harry, je voulais pas te faire peur...

-C'est rien Ron, salut Hermione.

-Salut à toi aussi Harry, comment c'est passé tes vacances? On a pas eu beaucoup de détail dans tes lettres.

-Oh! J'ai eu des cours intensif de défense et sortilège avec Miss Thalya, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, vous deux. Harry on a surtout fait défense et de la magie élémentale, souviens-toi, les sortilèges ne sont pas mon fort, répondit Thalya.

-C'est vrai.

-Euh...excusez-moi, mais...que faites vous dans ce train? Je veux dire...euh...essaya Ron.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je vais être élève à Poudlard ainsi que professeur, dit la jeune femme.

-Mais on peut pas être les deux!...non?

-Je vais enseigner une matière d'option et je ne vais suivre tous les cours, seulement potion et sortilège.

-Pas défense? C'est important aujourd'hui, dit Hermione.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu me connaissais mieux, répliqua évasivement Thalya, je vas te dire quelle matière je vais enseigner puis que je vois que tu brûle de me le demander, ce seras la magie climatique, plus connu sous le nom de magie élémentale.

-Mais cette matière est impossible à apprendre en groupe et très difficile!

-Pas avec un Maître élémentaire, jeune fille, répliqua froidement Thalya.

-Mais vous êtes trop jeune pour être un Maître...

-Une chose qui faut que vous appreniez, est de ne pas vous fiez qu'à vos yeux, coupa durement la jeune femme.

-...

-Si vous voulez en être sûre, venez assistez à un de mes cours, vous jugerez ensuite.

-À quoi ça pourrait nous servir pendant un combat? demanda poliment Ron.

-Venez à mon cours et vous le saurez.

La porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme blond qui regardait notre jeune elfe furieusement.

-Salut Draco, lança Harry, passé de bonne vacances?

-Très bien Potter, qui es-tu toi? demanda-t-il rudement à Thalya.

-Je me nomme Thalya daKastara, et vous?

-Draco Malfoy, charmante petite amie Potter, bon voyage jusqu'à Poudlard

Avant que Harry eu le temps de lui répondre il claqua la porte du compartiment.

-Laisses j'y vais Harry, reste avec tes amis, dit Thalya, je doit aller au wagons des Professeur de toute façon.

-D'accord...

Notre jeune elfe sorti du compartiment en cherchant Draco, elle le trouva dans un compartiment vide dans le dernier wagon

-J'ai cru ne jamais vous trouvez M. Malfoy, commença-t-elle.

-Dégagez, j'ai très bien compr...

-Moi j'ai compris que vous étiez jaloux.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux!

-Bien sûr, mais Draco oui, dit-elle en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux? Je veux être tranquille...

-Je vois ça, mais j'aimerais t'expliquer quelque chose, dit-elle.

-Quoi? Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble?!

-Premièrement, moi et Harry on est pas ensemble ET je ne veux pas être avec lui et je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que je suis mariée et que j'aime mon époux.

-...

-Et aussi parce que je vais être son professeur ainsi qu'à toi si tu as choisie mon option.

-...et quel est votre option?

-Magie élémentale et Duel. Oui je vais étudier les potion et les sortilèges en tant qu'élève, mais seulement pour c'est matière.

-Mais la magie élémentale est enseignée par une vielle folle!

-Elle a démissionnée cette été et c'est moi qui la remplace, vu que je suis un Maître élémentaire et donc par le fait même un Maître Duelliste.

-Quel et le rapport entre les deux?

-Ah ça! Je ne le vous le direz qu'en cours, répondit-elle malicieusement, mais maintenant, je croix que quelqu'un aimerais beaucoup que tu le rejoignes, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil en quittant le compartiment pour aller rejoindre brûle

* * *

(Dans le compartiment du trio d'or)

-Mais pourquoi il a réagis comme ça? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

-J'en sais rien mon vieux, mais c'est Malfoy, je...

-Non, je suis sûre qu'il avait une autre raison, dit Hermione en regardant Ron dans les yeux, ce dernier sembla comprendre et fit une grimace que heureusement Harry ne fit trop dans ses pensées.

-Il s'est peut-être passer quelque chose cette été...non?

-Je sais pas ce qui a pu ce passer dans sa tête de fouine, commença Ron.

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça Ron, c'est pas le petit Serpentard con et arrogant qu'on a connu les dernières années! Il est gentil et attentionné, répliqua Harry furieux

La tirade d'Harry en avait bouché un coin à Ron, et confirmé les doutes d'Hermione. Le silence fut brisé par Draco qui ouvrait à nouveau la porte du compartiment et qui entra (poussé par Thalya qui était dans le couloir).

-Harry je... (Soupir) jesuisdésolépouravoirfaitdesconclusiontroprapidement, dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Euh...Pourrais-tu s'il te plait répété plus lentement? demanda Harry qui se doutait de ce qu'il avait dit mais n'était pas très sûr.

-Je. suis. désolé. pour. avoir. fait. des. conclusions. trop. rapidement. Répéta Draco de plus en plus mal à l'aise par les yeux vert qui le fixait.

-Ça va Draco, y'a pas trouble.

-À part le fait que tu t'excuses! dit Ron avec son tact légendaire.

-RON, cria Hermione.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore???

-Te taire! dit Hermione.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry et Draco commencèrent un fou rire qui augmentait quand ils regardèrent les deux concernés qui les regardaient avec de gros yeux. Et le reste du voyage continua sur cette note joyeuse, ce que Thalya regarda avec fierté.

* * *

À suivre...

Désolé pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pu écrire durant un semaine, cause: sorti du nouveau Harry Potter en français puisque je ne lie pas l'anglais.

Alors je vous dit a dans trois semaines au maximum!!! Bye bye et bonne lecture!!!

Muschat

P.-S.: je vien de le corrigée, désolé s'il reste des fautes


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique, pensée en elfique_, pensée en anglais

* * *

**Pré-au-lard et Poudlard:**

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard sans problème. Les étudiants débarquèrent pour se rendrent aux calèches ou au barque pour les premières années et les nouveaux élèves.

Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione prirent la première calèche de libre et s'assirent en discutant de tout et de rien. Harry et Draco trouvaient étrange que le Lord n'ait pas attaqué le train remplit d'élèves, mais ne le dirent pas à voix haute. Leurs pensées furent tout de même entendues par le concerner, car soudain leur calèche fut entourée de Mangemorts.

-« Alors Potter, toujours à traîner avec les Sangs-de-bourbe et les traîtres ? »

-Au moins je présentais que tu allais venir ici, même si je suis étonné que tu le fasses si près de Dumbledore, répliqua ledit Potter.

-« En plus tu me défi, gamin ? »

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que nous deux qui comprennent le Fourchelang, tu pourrais parler Anglais, au moins tes fidèles Mangemorts pourraient comprendre leur chef ! Maintenant désolé, mais j'avais une conversation en cours. Donc où en étais-je…Ah oui ! Cette année on pourraient prendre Magie climatique comme options, on dit que la prof a changé…

-« Tu sais Potter, que c'est dangereux de tournée le dos à ton ennemie » ?

-En anglais Tom.

-Potter…

-Il a pourtant raison Jedusor, dit une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix. Laquelle appartenait à une femme dont les yeux ressemblaient à de l'or fondu, son corps était fait de flammes. Plusieurs reculèrent d'un, ou plusieurs, pas, la laissant passer, même Tom recula.

-Il a tournée dos à son ennemie, car il savait que j'étais là, continua la femme de feu.

-Et comment i…

-Il savait, car tu étais dos à moi et donc face à moi. Maintenant, pourquoi toi et tes fidèles êtes sur mes terres ?

-Sur vos terres ?! Nous sommes à Pré-au-lard et no…

-Dans un volcan ? Je le sais, mais sachez Tom que les terres des elfes sont partout. Mais nous tolérons beaucoup de choses et de personnes sur nos terres, mais pas ce type de violence et d'agression, Tom Jedusor. Je vous somme donc de les quitter gentiment, sinon je devrai faire violence.

-Comme si une créature inférieure pourrait me forcer à partir, moi Lord Voldemort ! Ricana-t-il.

Tout au long de sa tirade, il ne remarqua pas que les yeux de ladite créature changeaient de couleur, de l'or au rouge et du rouge au noir. Les flammes augmentaient également et il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

-Tom tu viens juste de te faire une ennemie redoutable et je dirais même allumée ! dit un Harry sarcastique.

-Je dis la même chose que toi Harry, dit Draco, et dit donc, je déteins sur toi on dirait !

-Taisez-vous les garçons ! Ça devient juste intéressant ! Dit Hermione.

Effectivement, la situation dégénérait. Les Mangemorts transplanaient systématiquement, laissant leur Maître là. Ce dernier se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans ces circonstances peu particulière. La femme en feu lui lançait des boules de feu au visage. Il finit par partir, mais toutefois pas sans quelques brûlures. La femme le regarda partir avant de regarder tous les élèves qui la regardaient, curieux. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, elle s'inclina et parti sans un mots. Au même instant, plusieurs professeur arrivèrent et c'est le silence qui les accueilla. Le professeur Mcgonagal regarda la situation, tous étaient vivants et en bonne santé sauf quelques un qui étaient en état de choc.

-Mais que c'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-elle au élèves, Miss Granger ?

-Il y a eu une attaque, mais tout va bien un créature de feu est venu nous aider…

-Nous aider ? Nous sauver plutôt ! Hermione, vous…commença Ron.

-C'est vrai elle a tout fait, coupa Harry.

-Et je crois même qu'elle a fait une nouvelle coupe à Voldemort ! Ricana Draco.

-Quoi Vous-savez-qui était là ?! S'exclama le professeur Mcgonagal.

-Je propose que nous parlions de tout ça à un autre moment, professeur, dit Harry.

-Oui, oui, je...Allons-y, dit Mcgonagal.

Dès cette discussion terminée, les calèches repartirent comme si rien n'était. Arrivés au château, les élèves se pressèrent de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Tous étaient contents de commencer une nouvelle année, les rumeurs sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allaient déjà à bon train, puisque le dit professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, et beaucoup se posaient des questions sur l'autre chaise de vide à côté de Hagrid. Lorsque les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec le professeur de métamorphose, tous se turent. Les regards survolèrent les nouveaux et plusieurs s'arrêtèrent sur la jeune femme qui était à l'arrière de la file d'élèves. L'attention de tous se porta sur le choixpeau magique dont la déchirure s'ouvrait. 

**L'année commence, **

**Et déjà les peuples se mélange, **

**Pour former un tous, **

**Pour affronter les ténèbre à nouveau, **

**Les anciens sont de retour, **

**La prophétie jadis accomplie, **

**Est à recommencer. **

**Les enfants des éléments, **

**Sont de retour, **

**Plus nombreux qu'autrefois, **

**Les courageux Gryffondor, **

**Combattrons comme des fauves, **

**Les Serpents rusés, **

**Planifierons les batailles, **

**Les Serdaigles, **

**Y mêlerons leur intelligence, **

**Les Pouffesoufle, **

**Aiderons l'arrière-garde, **

**À garder le moral. **

**Que le mélange soit fait ! **

Le silence accueilli la fin de la chanson du choixpeau. La directrice Adjointe fut la première à retrouver sa contenance et expliqua aux nouveaux la procédure de répartition. Plus les nouveaux étaient répartis plus tous monde revenait à eux et acclamait leur nouveaux compagnons. Lorsqu'il ne resta que la jeune femme mystérieuse, le Directeur se leva et alla prendre la place du professeur Mcgonagal.

-Ce soir est une répartition spéciale, car cette jeune femme étudiera seulement potion et l'étude des moldus, ce qui le plus spécial, c'est qu'elle enseignera également…dit-il alors que tous étaient stupéfait et donnaient leur commentaire à son voisin, Calmez-vous je vous pris. La matière est une option offerte au 6e et 7e année, la Magie Climatique ou plus connu sous le nom de Magie Élémental, pourquoi seulement eux, car ils une minimum de maturité et avoir un niveaux de sortilège et de métamorphose de BUSE de préférence. Alors, ce soir, je vous présente Thalya Yagnyta, elle a 19 ans et elle sera répartie comme tous les élèves. Miss Yagnyta je vous pris, dit-il en désignant le tabouret et il déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

POV Thalya

_-Bonjour mère des fondateurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? _

_-Me répartir dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, répondit-elle. _

_-Mais où pourrais-je vous répartir ? Vous êtes courageuse, rusée, intelligente. Serpentard vous irait ? _

_-C'est à vous de choisir… _

_-Bien alors… _

fin du POV

-SERPENTARD !!!!

Lorsque le choixpeau cria sa Maison, les vêtement de Thalya changèrent de couleur, ils passèrent de noir au vert et or, les tissus se révélèrent être de multiples voiles qui donnait l'impression que la jeune femme était dans un feu. Tous applaudirent et lorsqu'elle se leva, elle regarda dans les yeux du Directeur et y trouva se qu'elle y cherchait. Elle se tourna vers les élèves.

-Je tiens juste à dire une chose, dit-elle tous retinrent leur souffle, bonne année scolaire.

Elle partie s'assir à la table de sa Maison. Le Professeur Dumbledore fit de même et donna le départ du festin de début d'année. À la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore demanda au Préfet en chef de venir le voir ainsi que la nouvelle.

-Chers préfet, je ne crois que je doive vous présenter la jeune Thalya. J'aimerais que vous lui montriez ses appartements, ils sont dans votre salle commune avec les votre, le mot de passe est **Flamboyant** vous pourrez le changer quand vous voulez, tant que vous êtes tous les trois présent. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

-Venez Miss Yagnyta, nous-y allons, dit Draco.

-Appelez-moi Thalya je vous pris, nous avons quoi 2 ans de différence ? dit Thalya.

-Mais vous êtes notre professeur ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Et alors ! Je suis également élève, dit-elle finalement.

-C'est vous qui avez à décidé, mais je vous conseille de vous faire appelez « professeur » ou par votre nom de famille dans les couloirs. Les autres professeurs pourraient mal le prendre, dit Draco.

-J'approuve Mad…Thalya, se rattrapa Hermione.

Une fois parvenu, à la salle commune des préfets en chef, Thalya prononça le mot de passe et entra. La salle était petite, mais pouvait recevoir une 20e de personne en tout. Il y avait quatre portes, une avec un lion doré, une autre avec un serpent argenté et un autre avec un serpent doré, la quatrième était blanche. La jeune professeur devina que la porte avec le lion était la chambre d'Hermione et que celle avec le serpent argenté était celle de Draco. La blanche devait être la salle de bain, donc par déduction sa chambre devait être la porte avec le serpent doré. Elle dit bonne nuit au deux autres et entra dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre était dans les teintes de vert et de doré avec quelque touche d'argent. Il y avait un grand à baldaquin dans la partie droite de la pièce, dont les draps semblaient en soie vert foncé et les rideaux doré avec des reflets argentés, ils semblaient fait avec un velours elfiques (donc qui change de couleur). Il y avait également un grand bureau de travaille pour ses études et ses préparation de cours, une cheminer avec quelque fauteuils, et deux autre portes. Quand elle ouvrit la première, elle tomba sur une salle de bain grandiose avec une baignoire. Elle vit un parchemin sur le petit comptoir.

**_Tu as ta propre salle de bain, premièrement parce que je sais que tu ne supportes pas l'eau normale, donc l'eau qui est dans la baignoire est de l'eau de cristal comme tu l'aimes. Et c'est également parce que tu es professeur que tu y as droit. _**

****

**_Je crois que tu aimeras beaucoup la troisième salle de tes appartements, j'ai cru entendre que la forêt te manquait ce dernier mois… _**

****

**_Ton grand-père qui t'aime, _**

**_Albus Dumbledore, dit Merlin _**

****

Le jeune femme sorti précipitamment de sa salle de bain****lorsqu'elle entra dans la troisième salle, elle resta sur le bas de porte tellement elle était impressionnée. La pièce était en faire une forêt intérieure avec des animaux de la forêt interdite. Là encore, voletait un parchemin.

**_La forêt est enchantée, tu peux y reprendre ton apparence quand tu le veux, personne ne peut y entrer sans ton autorisation, même moi. Tu peux accédé à la forêt interdite si tu le souhaites par cette forêt également. _**

****

**_Bonne nuit maintenant ! _**

****

Thalya n'avait plus de voix. Son grand-père avait fait ça pour elle. Elle se promit d'aller le voir dès qu'elle le pourrait. Pour l'instant, elle alla prendre un bon bain et elle alla se coucher.

Du côté d'Harry, il avait mangé avec appétit le festin de début d'année avec ses amis. Après le repas il alla à la tour de Gryffondor avec Ron. Le chemin jusqu'à la tour fut silencieux. Dans leur dortoir, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Ron ? T'es silencieux et ça t'ressemble pas, demanda Harry.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?! Ben cette prof arrive et fait comme si elle nous avait toujours connu. On sait même pas d'où elle vient. Elle est répartie à Serpentard et tu me demandes qu'est-qui va pas ?! Répliqua Ron furieux.

-Calmes-toi Ron. Elle est nouvelle ici, elle ne sait sûrement pas pour Serpentard. Et juste à son accent, on devienne qu'elle n'est pas d'ici.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est une recrue de Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Ron, elle m'a entraîné pendant un mois cet été. Je l'aurais su si elle était une mangemort. Je sens les auras depuis mes 17 ans et la sienne a très peu de ténèbre tu sais…

-Mais elle en a !

-RON ! Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Depuis que vous êtes venu me rejoindre dans le compartiment du train, toi et Hermione êtes bizarre. Toi, tu es muet et tu dis rien, comme en quatrième année ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour ça ?! Explosa Harry.

-…toi aussi t'es bizarre…

-Moi ! Bizarre !? Non, mais écoutes-toi un peu ! C'est toi et Hermione qui ne ma pas donnés de nouvelle de l'été ! Moi qui a été seul tout l'été !

-Pas si seul que ça on dirait !

-Ah, je vois, c'est Thalya, encore, soupira-t-il, découragé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Tu sors avec c'est évident ! Vous avez passé la moitié de l'été ensemble, ne me dit pas qu'il ne c'est rien passé !

-Pourtant c'est ça. Et même si ce que tu dit était vrai, pourquoi Toi tu réagis comme ça ?

-…

-Tu es jaloux de ce que je pourrais avoir, comme en quatrième, murmura Harry, et pourtant tu ne devrais pas. Tu crois que tu supporterais toute la pression de ma tâche ? Toi qui supportes mal le stress des examens ?

-…

-Laisse faire Ronald, dit-il en fermant les rideaux de son baldaquin.

-C'est pas moi qui fraternise avec des Serpentards ! s'exclama ledit Ronald.

Dès que le jeune homme eut entendu ce que son supposé meilleur ami avait dit. Il jeta un sort de silence autour de son lit pour ne plus l'entendre. Harry était blessé par cette barrière que Ron venait de faire. Il espérait juste que Hermione n'avait pas la même pensée.

A suivre…

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !

Bizou !

Muschat

****


	8. Chapter 7

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique, __pensée en elfique__, __pensée en anglais_

Chapitre 7 :

**Première semaine**

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla à la Grande Salle seul, ne pouvant supporter Ron plus longtemps. Quand il s'installa, il vit que Thalya était déjà attablée et mangeait avec appétit ses fruits et son pain frais. Elle était également seule, mais à 6h30 du matin, il est vrai que peu d'élèves ont le courage d'être debout. Elle lui vit signe et il décida d'aller manger avec elle, puisque la Grande Salle était quasiment vide. En arrivant à sa hauteur, le regard de la jeune femme changea pour devenir scrutateur.

-Est-ce que cela va bien Harry ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

-Si tes amis n'ont rien vu c'est leur problème, mais ne viens pas essayer de me duper avec un de tes sourires rassurant. Je te connais mieux que ça, répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

C'est avec un soupir qu'Harry lui raconta sa soirée de la veille avec Ron. En voyant les yeux de la nouvelle élève de Poudlard changer lentement du doré habituel aux couleurs rayonnant du soleil, Harry s'intéressa intensément à son assiette de crêpes. Se fut l'arrivé de Drago à la table qui le sorti de ses pensées sombres.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ici, demanda innocemment le jeune Serpentard.

-Il se trouve que ce Ronald Weasley va souffrir le martyre…ou plutôt…mmm…je crois que j'ai une bonne idée…dit Thalya songeuse, mais avec un sourire pas très rassurant, voir même sadique sur le visage.

-Euh…et pourquoi ? demanda Drago, justement, pas très rassuré par CE sourire, qu'il avait souvent vu sur le visage des jumeaux Weasley.

-Oh, la raison est simple mon cher Drago, répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, ce CHER Ronald a insinué qu'Harry, dit-elle en désignant le concerné, sortirais avec moi, malgré le fait qu'Harry lui disait le contraire. En gros, il le jalouse, fini-t-elle en se servant un verre de jeu de citrouille.

-…QUOI ! s'exclama Drago, or de lui.

-…en quoi cela devrait te frustrer tant que ça, Drago, murmura un Harry plus que surpris, mais intérieurement content de sa réaction et confus de cette dernière réflexion qu'il venait de se faire à lui-même.

-C'est que…euh…je…tu es mon ami et que qu'il te traite de menteur alors que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…ben...ça fruste ? dit-il en bafouillant en regardant son assiette, pour éviter le regard d'Harry.

Cette scène fit rire Thalya. Les voir se faire des œillades sans voir celle que l'autre lui faisait était vraiment très drôle. Elle reçu également deux regards noir des deux concernés.

-Et…euh…c'est quoi ton idée de génie ? demanda Drago en reprenant contenance.

-Secret, répondit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-T'est pas drôle, Thalya. Moi je te dis tout et toi rien, ou plutôt juste assez pour attiser ma curiosité…dit Harry en boudant.

-Ne boude pas, toute façon, après ce que je vais faire tu voudrais ne pas l'avoir su.

-'Ry, j'ai la drôle d'impression que ça faire plus longtemps que moi qu'elle est à Serpentard. Et le baigne dedans depuis ma naissance !

-_Tu ne sais pas si bien dire, mon cher Drago !_ se dit Thalya, à elle-même.

Après ce petit-déjeuner (déjeuner pour les Québécois), le trio pris la direction des cachots. Arrivé devant la porte du cours de potion, les deux maisons étaient déjà sur place, s'envoyant des regards remplient de haine et de mépris. Hermione et Ron étaient là également. Ce dernier regardait Harry avec dégout, tandis qu'Hermione ne comprenait rien à la situation et regardait Ron bizarrement. La réaction de Drago et Thalya furent totalement opposée l'une de l'autre, mais également différente des appréhensions d'Harry. Drago fixa Weasley méchamment, mais préféra l'ignora, tant qu'à Thalya…elle se mit face au Gryffondor et le regarda sans ciller. Juste avant que ce dernier ne parle, elle lui colla une gifle, qui dû se faire entendre de la tour d'astronomie.

-Attention Weasley, ce que tu viens de recevoir viens souvent en pair de deux, alors fait attention à tes paroles la prochaine fois, dit le jeune femme.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça Yagnyta ? Cracha le Gryffondor.

-Je te croyais intelligent, mais il faut croire que Drago avait raison…tu as vraiment le cerveau d'une belette Weasley ! Ricana Thalya.

-…

-Maintenant, saches une chose Weasley. Il n'y a pas et il n'y aura JAMAIS une histoire entre Harry et moi, continua-t-elle en commençant à se retourner. Oh ! J'oubliais, ici je ne peux pas t'enlever de point ou te de donner de retenu, mais fait gaffe à toi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je ne suis qu'élève…

-Et elle a parfaitement raison Mr. Weasley, vous pourriez donner un meilleur exemple de votre école devant les nouveaux élèves se serais bien apprécié. Maintenant, tous dans la classe, avant que je n'enlève des points, coupa le professeur Snape.

Tous entrèrent sans un mot et s'installèrent. Thalya se sentait bizarre, non pas malade, mais comme s'il y avait une personne qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle les auras des élèves, mais ne senti rien, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Snape, elle comprit. L'aura du professeur était ancienne, très ancienne, plus que la sienne…et elle l'aurait reconnu parmi mille.

Le double cours commença avec les habituels sarcasmes en vers les Gryffondor, plus précisément un jeune roux. Lorsque le cours fini, Harry avait miraculeusement réussi sa potion, mais sorti le plus rapidement possible avec Drago, laissant Thalya seule dans la classe avec leur professeur. Elle rangeait le plus lentement possible ses choses pour pouvoir l'être d'ailleurs. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle ferma magiquement la porte pour ne pas être dérangée et releva la tête pour encrer ses yeux dorés dans le regard sombre du professeur.



-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi quoi, Miss Yagnyta ? Ce serait à moi de vous posez cette question, répliqua Snape.

-Arrêtes de faire l'ignorant _Kaas_…

-Comment savez-vous…

Il fut coupé par une petite gifle.

-Je t'ai tout donnée _Kaas_ et toi, tu m'as oubliée, dit-elle des larmes de cristal coulant sur ses joues.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda ledit _Kaas_.

-…

-Répondez-moi sur le champ…

-Pourtant tu connais très bien mon nom…dit-elle la voix emplie de douleur.

-…Karyana…mais c'est impossible, murmura-t-il, en reculant d'un pas.

-Au moins, tu te rappel de cela, répondit Karyana en tournant les talons.

-Non ! Attends, s'il te plait…

-Je t'ai cherché pendant plus de 500 ans. C'est Ethane m'a convaincu d'arrêter les recherches… j'avais perdu espoir de te retrouver…Pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-elle.

-…je n'ai pas de raison valable, mais c'était impossible entre nous…

-Comment ça impossible ! Rien, tu m'entends, RIEN n'est impossible si on le veut vraiment.

-Je te vois bien dire ça…toi tu es la reine des elfes je te rappel et moi un vampire ! Nos peuples sont ennemis !

-Et alors ? Tu m'as mise enceinte pour le plaisir alors ?!

-…quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu m'as mise enceinte lorsque tu m'as pris ma virginité Kaas. Une seule fois à suffit avec toi…

-…

-Toi, tu avais déjà disparu après cette nuit là. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais tu m'as également faite ton calice…je me demande toujours comment tu as fait pour survivre.

-Je le savais, mais j'ai ignoré l'appel, et ce même dans tes moments les plus difficile…

-Mes moments difficiles ? Je me suis battu contre Lui enceinte, je me suis faite enlever après la naissance de Lliane pour me faire torturer et violer ! Et grâce à mon feu, j'ai réussi l'exploit de tomber enceinte de Lui ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-…Je ne savais pas Kary…je…tu as gardé les enfants ? demanda Kaas d'une petite voix.

-Oui je les ai gardés, et tu peux être fière de ta fille, elle était une grande guerrière…

-…Pourquoi « était » ?

-Elle est morte il y a 16 ans, en protégeant notre petit-fils d'un an à l'époque.

-…j'ai peur de comprendre…

-Oui Harry Potter est notre petit-fils, Lliane est venu s'installer chez les humains il y a plus de 30 ans. Mieux connu chez les humains et sorcier sous le nom de Lily Evans.

Se fut le coup de grâce, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase,…Severus Snape, Kaas le vampire, le Maître des potions et de l'esprit s'écroula sur la première chaise qu'il vit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Le sait-il ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Non, mais il sait pour moi et Merlin ou Albus si tu veux.

-Albus est Merlin !? Je crois que je vais commencer à jurer sur Salazar…

-Oh oui, le fils de Lui se nommait Lazare dis Serpentis Del Foresta, mieux connu sous le nom de Salazar Serpentard, dit la jeune elfe avec un sourire taquin.



-Par tous les dieux !

-Je crois que c'est mieux…

-Arrêtes tout de suite et ne me dit pas que Godrig Gryffondor était aussi ton fils ?

-Si.

-Oh non…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Plus loin dans le château…

-Harry ! Attends-nous ! Cria deux voix dans le couloir.

Ledit Harry s'arrêta pour attendre les deux autres. Une fois à sa hauteur, Hermione et Drago continuèrent, avec Harry, le trajet jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose plus tranquillement. Harry appris pendant ce lapse de temps, qu'Hermione le croyait et ne lui en voulait seulement, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé plus de lettre pendant les vacances.

-T'inquiet pas 'Ry, je peux comprendre tu sais… Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu ne m'en avais pas envoyé du tout.

-Merci 'Mione.

C'est dans une bonne atmosphère qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur classe de métamorphose. Ils ne revirent Thalya qu'au repas du soir, installé à la même place que le matin. Drago alla la rejoindre, tandis que les deux Gryffondor s'installaient à leur propre table. Le repas commença sans problème, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse un énième commentaire sur la façon de manger de Ron.

-Quoi ! Tu me reproches de manger mal, alors que tu ne dis rien sur le fait qu'Harry, lui, ne mange pratiquement rien et qu'il fréquente des Serpentard ! Désolé, mais c'est moi qui voit mal ! S'énerva Ron Weasley.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Ronald ! C'est vrai qu'Harry mange moins que toi, mais il ne mange pas comme un ogre lui ! Et si tu lui reproche de fréquenter des Serpentards. Alors reproches-le moi aussi !

-Mais...mais toi tu es la préfète en chef, c'est différent !

-Et en quoi c'est différent ? Je parle avec Drago et ce n'est pas une obligation !

-Stop…murmura Harry.

-Et même si tu veux leur parler, Harry, lui, sort avec une Serpentarde !

-STOP ! cria Harry, hors de lui. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Weasley, parce que je ne le répèterai pas. Tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi parce que tu es jaloux ! Je ne SORS pas avec Thalya Yagnyta. Elle est et restera seulement mon professeur et amie. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une amie que je dois sortir avec elle. Regardes, je ne sort avec 'Mione et toi non plus !

-Mais Harr…

-Je t'interdis Weasley de m'appeler par mon prénom, seul mes amis le peuvent et toi, dit-il avec une grimace de dégout, tu n'en fais plus parti.

Sur ces paroles Harry parti de la Grande Salle à grand pas. Tous étaient choqués de l'attitude du Survivant. Une dispute dans le trio d'or ? Mais, s'était impossible, c'était une 

dispute…non ? Tous étaient septiques, et ils le furent encore plus en voyant Hermione, Drago Malefoy, Thalya Yagnyta et Blaise Zabini se lever pour suivre Harry. Les discussions reprirent rapidement après ces départs remarqués.

Le quatuor hétéroclite retrouva Harry en haut de la tour d'astronomie, perché sur les créneaux, comme pour saute. Les trois plus jeune commencèrent à paniquer en le voyant là. Ils trouvèrent également étrange que Thalya ne panique pas aussi. Thalya, elle, monta le rejoindre en lui soufflant quelque chose que seul le vent et les deux concernés comprirent. Après un regard vers ses amis, Harry se retourna vers Thalya et confirma de la tête. À ce moment, Thalya se tourna dos au vide et avec un sourire se laissa tombée vers l'arrière. Les réactions étaient différentes pour chaque personne. Hermione cria un « NON !! », Blaise courra jusqu'au rempart, Drago en resta bouche-bée, mais réagit lorsqu'il vit Harry sauter à son tour. Pendant les instants qui suivirent seul le silence accompagna les réactions. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence.

-Vous saviez qu'Harry avait des ailes ?

-QUOI ?! crièrent en même temps Hermione et Drago.

-…ben, il en a…

Le jeune homme atterrit près des trois amis quelque seconde après cette déclaration. La jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'injuriait dans une langue inconnue, mais plaisante à l'oreille, comme chantante. Les deux Serpentard et la Gryffondor les regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ce fut la Gryffondor qui brisa le silence.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! NE REFAIT JAMAIS ÇA ! COMPRIS ? Hurla Hermione, en sortant de sa léthargie.

-La réaction est moins pire que je le croyais, chuchota Thalya à Harry.

-La ferme Thalya, répondit Harry, ne dit rien trop vite.

-Et tu dis vrai jeune homme ! dit Hermione.

-STOP ! crièrent les deux Serpentards.

-Ok Harry, expliques-nous pour éclairer nos lumières, parce que sincèrement, personne, sauf peut-être les elfes ou autre créature magique, ne peut avoir des ailes. Ce n'est pas humain, dit Blaise encore retourné par les évènements.

-Justement…Harry les regarda un à un pour finir par planter son regard dans celui de Drago, C'est que...en fait...je ne suis pas humain, du moins, pas totalement, continua-t-il avec crainte.

-Comment ça pas totalement humain ? S'étonna Drago.

-C'est que…en fait je suis un demi-elfe, je l'ai su à mon anniversaire, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.

-…

-Pas si mal mon œil Thalya, maugréa-t-il vers la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas grave, bonne soirée…

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasses que tu sois un demi-elfe ou non ?

-Ben…je suis pas humain, voilà tout…

-Je ne le suis pas non plus et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis toujours moi, et toi aussi !

-Qu…quoi ?

-Je suis moitié veela si c'est se que tu te demandais, répondit Drago à la question muette d'Harry.



Ce dernier s'évanoui sur le choc, son compagnon était un veela…Mais ledit veela le pris légèrement mal.

-Debout elfe stupide ! dit-il en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues, sous les rires des trois spectateurs.

-Tu…tu es vraiment un veela ? demanda stupidement Harry.

-Je viens de te le dire…

-Désolé…je…je croyais que vous ne m'aimeriez plus…je…

Pour faire taire le jeune elfe, Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir encore, à cause de l'émotion. Il répondit rapidement au baisé du Serpentard en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Ils durent se séparer pour cause du manque d'air.

-Ne redit jamais ça…Harry, haleta Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien, il était trop sur l'émotion. Il souriait, tellement dans sur son nuage de joie. Son compagnon venait de l'embrasser ! Il n'était pas indifférent, le bonheur…

-Merci, dit Harry, avant de tomber endormi dans les bras de Drago.

-Mais…

-Laisse-le se remettre de ses émotions, Drago. Il était déjà fatigué avant d'arriver ici, avec les émotions en plus, il n'a plus d'énergie. Je te conseille de l'emporter dans tes appartements, si u ne veux pas, je le prendrai, j'ai une seconde chambre dans la mienne, proposa Thalya.

-Non, j'ai de la place dans ma chambre, t'inquiet pas Thalya.

-Bien dans ce cas, tout le monde au lit, une belle journée vous attend demain ! dit-elle en partant.

Tous allèrent se coucher pour prendre une bonne nuit de repos…

À suivre…

88888888888888888888888888888888

Désolé pour l'attente, mais voilà le chapitre 7 !!

Le prochain dans maximum un mois, les cours au Cégep sont pas de tout repos et j'ai de difficulté à trouver le temps d'écrire avec tous les devoirs que j'ai… Désolé encore pour les délais.

Muschat XX


	9. Chapter 8

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique, __pensée en elfique__, __pensée en anglais_

Chapitre 8 :

**Premier cours et découverte**

La semaine passa sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres accrochages, sauf avec Ronald Weasley. Le plus étrange était le fait que la nouvelle venu, Thalya, n'assura aucun cours et qu'elle assista à tous les cours en prenant des notes sur on ne sait quoi…lorsque l'on dit tous les cours, on dit TOUS les cours des 6 et 7ème années confondu…de quoi à devenir marteau…surtout lorsque personne ne sait QUI est admis dans le cours de la jeune étrangère. Le mystère fut éclairci lors du dimanche suivant. Thalya, qui était assise à la table des professeurs, se leva après le discours du directeur après qu'il lui ait donné la parole.

-Euh…bon. Tous avez surement remarqué qu'il n'y avait eu aucun cours de Magie Élémentale la semaine passée. La raison est simple, je ne savais pas QUI avait des dispositions pour cette matière. Et vu le nombre de demande cette année pour y assister, je devais faire un choix dans toutes les candidatures. La liste des élèves attendus sera affichée dans toutes les salles communes. Les cours commenceront Mardi prochain en après-midi. Alors je vous attends dans le grand Halle Mardi. Merci de votre attention. Albus, salua-t-elle avant de partir de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle furent fermées à nouveau, les conversations reprirent avec force. «Qui y participera ?», «Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre ?»,… toutes sortes de questions se posaient, créant une vague de bruits en tout genre titanesque ! Ce fut le directeur qui les renvoya finalement dans leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain ne fut pas bien mieux que la veille au soir. Tous savaient maintenant Qui aurait ces cours tant attendu, pour la première fois depuis la création du cours (leur de la fondation de Poudlard).

Le Mardi fut accueilli avec soulagement (pour les professeurs) et excitation (pour les élèves concernés), en fait, le seul à ne pas avoir autant d'entrain était Harry. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, parce qu'il faisait parti des «heureux chanceux», deuxièmement, parce qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre de Thalya (il a passé l'été avec elle, il ne faut pas l'oublier !). C'est donc en trainant des pieds qu'il ce rendit dans le Grand Halle pour 

attendre avec les autres. Lorsque tous furent arrivés, Thalya les mena dans une partie inconnue de tous, vers la tour sud. Les élèves suivirent leur professeur lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans une porte. Tous furent surpris par la pièce, moitié à l'extérieure, moitié à l'intérieur, comme dans une ruine…

-J'aimerais que vous preniez place, dans une position où vous vous trouverez confortable. Cette pièce est très spéciale, et ce pour plusieurs détail, ce qui lui donne ce cachet. Oh ! et pour ceux qui pensent qu'il n'y aura pas cours par jours de pluie, vous vous trompez fortement. C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai choisi cette pièce, La matière que j'enseigne n'est pas nommée Magie Climatique pour rien. Et puis la majorité des personnes capable de pratiquer cette branche de la Magie sont pratiquement attirés pas l'Eau. Oui Miss Granger ?

-Mais pour les autres ? Ceux qui ne sont pas Élémentalistes d'Eau ?

-Ce que Miss Granger vient de soulever comme point est pertinent. Voyez-vous, cette pièce est désormais «connectée» à moi en quelque sorte et de par cette «connexion» je peux choisir le temps qu'il fait dans chaque coin de la pièce. Vous pourriez être sous la pluie et moi sous la neige si je le décidais. Je vais pouvoir adapter le temps pour chacun de vous ET quand je parle de temps, je ne parle pas QUE de la température…dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Il y eu un silence après cette précision. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils pourraient passer 4h au lieu de 2h dans cette pièce sans que cela n'affecte leurs autres cours ?

-Pour la question que tous ce posent, la réponse est OUI. Ici le Temps ne compte pas, mais cela fonctionne dans les 2 sens, 1h dans 2h comme 5h dans 2h. Cela dépendra de vous et de votre détermination. Bon ! Continua-t-elle après quelques minutes. Maintenant que tout le monde est prévenu de cela passons au 2e ! Ici je ne veux AUCUNE bataille entre Maison, donc Serpentard et Gryffondor je vous ai à l'œil ! Et AUCUNE connaissances apprises sur un de ses camarades ne peux être divulguées à partir de maintenant. Tous que vous apprenez sur vos compagnons restent dans cette pièce. Si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ce point qu'il parte sur le champ !

-Madame, pourquoi cette règle, si je peux me permettre ? demanda un Serpentard.

-M….

-M. Nott, Théodore Nott.

-Et bien M. Nott, c'est très simple, la première étape consiste à savoir votre ascendance Magique. Et puisque nous sommes en groupe, cette règle est de mise. Et pour être certain que cette règle n'est pas enfreinte, la salle vous pose une sorte de Fédelita si on peut nommer cela comme ça.

-Merci de l'explication Madame.

-Bon maintenant que cela est réglé, Je désire que plus personne dans cette classe ne m'appel «Madame» je ne suis pas si vielle que ça ! Et est-ce que je peux vous appeler par vos prénoms ? Parce que votre système de vouvoiement sa fait un peu vieillot !

-OK ! dirent tous les élèves en chœur.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des questions sur le fonctionnement de la classe ? Oui, Hermione ?

-Pourquoi devons-nous savoir notre ascendance Magique, Ma…Thalya ? Tiqua légèrement Hermione.



-Mmm…bonne question, comme toujours ! La réponse est encore simple, si vous avez des ancêtres Dryades, par exemple, vous aurez plus de facilité avec la Terre, Sirènes : Eau, Fées : Air ou autre ! Autres questions ? Non ? Bon commençons !

Premièrement, il vous faut trouver votre source de Magie. Le plus facile est de la visualiser en vous comme un réseau complexe, mais logique. Puisque vous utilisez des baquette Magique, vous avez surement un réseau principal dans votre bras…(NdA : dsl mais je ne vais pas expliquer tout le processus, 1er pcq je ne m'y connais pas assez et que j'ai peur de me tromper et 2e cela serais trop long)

-Bien, je crois que tout le monde voit sa Magie vu vos visages Béat, donc pour distinguer vos ascendances, repérez les différentes couleurs et leurs densités. Ensuite, laissez-vous aller à vos impressions et à votre instinct, pour pouvez également voir des images ou des personnes, cela peut arriver. Maintenant, revenez avec moi et écrivez ce que vous avez vu.

Tout ce passait à merveille ! Tous avaient vu le cœur de leur Magie. Cette attente d'une semaine n'avait pas servit de vacances à Thalya, bien au contraire ! Tous avaient la capacité de pratiquer la Magie Élémentale à différent niveau. Plusieurs avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient de nombreuses couleurs dans leur Magie…quelle en était la signification ?

Après que les élèves eurent fini d'écrire ce qu'ils avaient vu et/ou entendu pour certain, Thalya ramassa tous les parchemins. Elle les lit tous et les classa en quatre piles différentes. Cela fait elle regarda le nombre de parchemin dans chaque pile, trois des quatre piles se divisa et une nouvelle pile, de 2 parchemins, apparu plus loin. Thalya regarda le tout avec un sourire de satisfaction pour ensuite regarder de nouveau ses élèves.

-Bien, je vais maintenant vous diviser, chaque élève de même élément ensemble. Ensuite, nous poursuivront les ascendances. Pour l'Air : Suzan, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Parvati, Théodore. L'Eau : Hermione, Pansy, Vincent, Marc, Yohan, Héléna. La Terre : Blaise, Ronald, Grégorie, Lavande, Anna, Rose. Pour le Feu : Luna, Frederick, Katarina, Julian, Caroline, Edouard. Drago et Harry dans un groupe à part. Tous avez été mis avec votre élément, sauf pour le feu, soit vous l'êtes ou vous ne l'êtes pas. Votre magie seule ne peut déterminer votre élément, mais maintenant vous en êtes plus proche. Pour le Feu, je vous ai mis ensemble pour former des groupes égaux. Je dois vous avouer que très, mais TRÈS peu d'élémentalistes ont le Feu comme premier élément. A ma connaissance, je suis la seule humaine à être dans ce cas, et il y a également la Reine des elfes, La Reine des Astres, qui est, par mes sources, la première élémentaliste de Feu, même si aujourd'hui, elle maîtrise tous les éléments.

-Prof…Thalya, comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ? demanda Hermione, je n'ai jamais trouvé d'informations aussi précises !

-Savez-vous d'où je viens ?

-…

-Non ? Je viens de la région de l'Himalaya, et pour nous il est très normal de croiser des elfes à chaque coin de rues, bien que l'on soit tenu au secret, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bon revenons au cours ! Mettez-vous en groupe ! Il vous faut maintenant prendre votre forme originelle ! Pour ce faire, vous devez vous concentrer sur votre source, vous avez 

réussi à la voir, maintenant vous devez ÊTRE cette source. Harry occupes-toi de Drago, je m'occupe des autres !

Ce cours fut long pour tous, soient ils n'y arrivaient pas ou soient (principalement pour Harry et Drago) ils s'ennuyaient à ne savoir quoi faire ! À la fin, on pouvait voir moins d'une dizaine de créatures étranges dans la classe de 26 élèves. Harry sous sa forme ailée avec les pupilles d'Elfe et ses dents de Vampire, était le plus normal. Drago suivait avec des ailes également (mais noir les siennes), avec des cheveux aussi long qu'Harry et plus pâle encore que d'habitude, ses yeux était devenu très hypnotique, il avait grandit, mais sa peau était devenu totalement noire. Ensuite, les quelques autres avaient soit des cornes, des écailles ou autres joyeusetés. A la fin du cours, tous avaient repris leurs formes dites normal ou humaine. Thalya demanda à Drago et Harry de rester quelques minutes. Quand tous furent partis, la tension s'envola des épaules du professeur.

-Alors j'ai été comment ?

-Pour moi normal, mais les autres doivent s'en mordre les doigts !

-J'ai une question, pourquoi moi et Harry on est dans un groupe à part ?

-Parce que vous êtes différent, chacun de vos camarades n'a et n'aura qu'un seul élément dans toute sa vie, vous je ne sais pas votre premier et ni combien vous en aurez. Et c'est une première dans l'histoire. Et seulement vos apparences, ce sont de parfait contraire ! je m'avance peut-être, mais je crois que vous êtes les prochains Gardiens…je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma retraite ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Euh…Gardiens ?

-Gardiens les éléments.

-T'as quelle âge ? demandèrent les deux jeunes «hommes».

-Près de 1000 ans, pourquoi ?

-…

-Vous aurez la tâche plus facile que moi, vous êtes deux ! Même si théoriquement je suis deux aussi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Allez en cours, tous les deux, et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas Gardiens demain matin ! Seulement lorsque je vous jugerai prêt pas avant, les rassura-t-elle.

Ils partirent un peu plus léger et n'entendirent pas le murmure de Thalya : «…et que vous saurez qui je suis pour vous…»

A suivre…

Je n'ai pas d'excuse et je suis désolé encore une fois, trop de chose dans ma vie pour pouvoir être stable quelque part !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes…

A la prochaine !

Muschat bizou !!

p.-s. : si vous pouvez me laisser un petit commentaire, sa me ferais plaisir !


	10. Chapter 9

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique, __pensée en elfique__, _pensée en anglais

Chapitre 9 :

**Bal d'Halloween et ses résultats**

Les cours se poursuivirent normalement et les élèves de Magie Élémentale s'en mordaient les doigts comme l'avait deviné Harry. Ils y passaient parfois, très rarement, seulement les 2 heures prévus, mais la plupart du temps 3 heures et même 5h pour les plus acharnées ! Mais tous ces efforts portaient fruit ! Tous savaient leur élément(s). Harry avait trouvé qu'il n'avait pas 1 mais 2 éléments principaux, le Feu et l'Air, et qu'il pourrait, éventuellement, maîtriser la Terre. Drago avait, qu'en à lui, l'Eau et la Terre comme éléments principaux et l'Air comme secondaire. Comme quoi ils sont de parfait contraire qui se complète à merveille !

Avec les temps qui courraient plus vite que le vent, vint le vent de la fin d'Octobre que tous attendaient avec impatience, car un bal costumé avait été organisé. Le week-end avant ce fameux bal Harry et compagnie, c'est-à-dire Drago, Hermione et Blaise, débattaient pour savoir qui allaient porter quoi, car ils n'étaient pas décidés ! (Imaginez…Hermione ne s'est pas organisée plus un mois d'avance !) Tous les quatre voulaient un déguisement originale, mais pas trop non plus. Finalement, Hermione se laissa convaincre par Blaise pour être une Amazone (On se demande pourquoi…Ok je me tais !) Drago allait laisser sa partie Veela et Vampirique, Blaise en Démon, mais Harry n'était pas décidé, mais pas du tout ! Et personne n'arrivait à le faire à sa place. Ce fut finalement la sortie de leur Professeur et amie de ses appartements qui lui donna une idée. Il dit aux autres qu'il avait trouvé, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau, c'était un secret.

Lorsque Thalya sorti de la petite salle commune, elle fut rejointe par Harry qui la tira jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, elle lui demanda le pourquoi du comment.

-Je veux faire une surprise aux trois autres pour mon costume, et tu es la seule à connaitre TOUT mon héritage, alors je voudrais que tu m'aides, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est bien parce qu'on est déjà rendu, mais la prochaine fois dis-toi que j'avais peut-être d'autre projet pour l'après-midi, répondit Thalya en levant les yeux au ciel en une très bonne imitation de Snape.

-Désolé pour ça, mais je voulais échappé au trois furies…



-C'est bon, c'est bon ! C'est quoi ton idée ?

-C'est de mélanger… (Nda : Je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise à vous aussi !)

Le matin du Bal, soit un Samedi, chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre/salle de bain/dortoir/autre pour se préparer. Seulement Harry était dans les appartements de Thalya pour qu'elle l'aide. Le soir venu nos quatre amis se rejoignirent dans la petite Salle commune pour se voir avant les autres élèves. Ce fut donc un démon noir avec les yeux rouge feu, vêtu de cuir rouge sang trop moulant pour cacher quoique ce soit qui rentra en premier. Suivit bientôt, d'une jolie, mais TRÈS sexy Amazone brune, vêtue de cuir brun (quoique «vêtue» est peut-être trop…) avec une épée batarde qui se balançait sur sa hanche gauche, qui sorti de sa chambre personnelle sous le regard perçant de notre Démon. Le Veela/Vampire passa un peu inaperçu des deux tourtereaux qui se dévoraient du regard, mais pas moins élégant et sexy que ne peux l'être un vampire ou un Veela et même plus si on considère le fait qu'il est mélanger les deux races !

(C'est comme bizarre, je crois qu'il en manque un…ok j'y vais !)

Ce fut le sifflement que Drago émis qui fit regagner la réalité les deux autres. Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce ou plutôt un Ange/Elfe/Vampire. Harry avait retrouvé son apparence première, Cheveux d'un noir profond avec les reflets rouge, vert et argenté, Plus grand, environ 1m90, les yeux émeraude strié d'or, avec un halo hypnotique argenté et les pupilles verticales bourgogne. Ses ailes d'un Blanc pur étaient sorties, de même que ses canines et ses oreilles pointues. Pour la touche finale, ses habits décents tout en ne l'étant pas, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir très ajusté, mais portait une longue tunique elfique aussi blanche que ses ailes ouverte sur le devant rattachée par de simple cordelettes dorées décoratives, mais tous pouvaient voir son torse. Des arabesques dorées s'étalaient sur les bores des longues et amples manches de la tunique ainsi que dans le bas qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Pour tout dire, il était à tomber et Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour son compagnon.

Le quatuor attendit Thalya, mais celle-ci lors dit de partir puisqu'elle n'était pas prête. Une fois qu'ils furent partis vers la Grande Salle, ce fut une elfe ou non une vampire…mi l'un mi l'autre avec une aile blanche et douce comme du coton et une autre noire à l'apparence comme celle d'une chauve-souris toutes deux repliées dans son dos nu. Elle était vêtue d'une robe où l'or et l'argent s'y mélangeaient naturellement en son centre, l'or sur la droite (l'aile blanche) et argent sur la gauche (l'aile noire), elle était fendu jusqu'au haut de sa cuise droite. La robe tel quelle n'était pas droite, mais pas bouffante non plus, ajustée au buste et ample et flottante pour le bas et de même pour la manche ample unique sur la droite et sans manche sur la gauche.

Mais revenons à notre quatuor, présentement en train de traverser la Grande Salle comme s'ils étaient les Rois et Reine de la place. Tous les regardaient, soit en bavant littéralement ou en étaient proche, soit ne pouvaient détacher les yeux de ce quatuor tout en beauté et contraste. De par ce fait, personne, sauf les musiciens et un certain Vampire, ne remarquèrent l'entrée de la nouvelle. Mais ce fut ce moment que les musiciens 

décidèrent de commencer à jouer une des musiques traditionnelles des elfes. L'effet fut immédiat, tous se turent et virent que les tables venaient d'apparaître et ils s'installèrent. Le repas se termina rapidement, mais la fête n'était pas terminée. Les tables disparurent, et la piste de danse apparue dans toute sa splendeur. Personne ne voulaient avancer dessus en premier, se fut donc avec surprise que tous virent Harry et Drago avancer sur la piste main dans la main et se placer entendant les premiers accords du groupe étranger à tous (sauf notre Vampire préféré et notre Jolie elfe !).

Une type de valse très lente et très originale commença alors (pour ceux qui connaisse le «Féria» la chanson «Le château d'Argent»). Ils étaient si majestueux (le couple et la chanson) que personne n'osa se joindre au couple.

Harry était si heureux, maintenant ils n'auraient plus à se cacher des autres élèves ! Ils pourraient vivre leur amour librement. Mais il savait aussi que cela coûtait à Drago, car ses parents avaient été invités à cette soirée (faisant parti de l'administration…).

Lorsque le groupe changea de musique, la piste commença à se remplir des autres élèves. Harry pouvait même voir Thalya qui était invité par Snape ! En y observant de plus près, il pu remarquer qu'elle valsait entre Snape et un homme blond/blanc du groupe invité.

**POV Harry :**

Harry observais cette soirée de bien des angles. Sa vie avait tellement changée depuis la mort de Sirius…toutes les personnes qui avaient été proche de lui, ennemi ou non, avaient changé…non, j'ai seulement changé de point de vu…particulièrement avec cette été. Sa plus grande surprise avait été Drago Malfoy. Harry avait pensé qu'il tenterait de lui tourner le couteau dans la plais, mais non…il était venu s'excuser pour les 5 années passées…Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir. Leur relation avait commencé là…et maintenant ils étaient ensemble et ils ne se cacheraient plus, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

La seconde chose qui l'avait le plus étonné, mais en même temps pas du tout, était qu'il n'était pas humain. C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours su…sentiment bizarre. Il y avait également Ron…Harry ne savait pas toujours pas comment le prendre. Il l'avait pressentis depuis l'été suivant la 5e année, mais…mais il devait tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Il était fier d'être avec Drago, il se sentait à sa place, là où il aurait toujours du être…dans ses bras. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et personne ne lui fera du mal sous penne d'avoir affaire à un demi-elfe très, mais alors très furieux (meurtrier ?).

Il entendit deux cris…deux cris de deux directions différentes…deux «NON !» ?

**Fin du POV Harry.**

Le silence suivit les deux cris, se fut le bruit de deux corps tombant au sol qui fit réagir la plupart des personnes entourant les concernés. Tous firent de l'espace autour des victimes.



Thalya était l'une des deux personnes à avoir crié. Elle était prostrée près d'un des corps, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle voulait être près de l'autre également. Celui qui avait sa tête sur ses genoux était un homme blond. L'autre n'était autre que son grand-père, Albus Dumbledore. Tous avaient un poignard dans le torse tout près du cœur. Mais les deux respiraient encore.

-_Pourquoi ? _Questionna la jeune elfe,_ pourquoi avoir intercepté se qui m'était destinée Ethan ?_ précisa-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

-_Ils ont encore besoin de toi,_ murmura-t-il ledit Ethan, en toussant un peu de sang, _va le rejoindre, je suis bien entouré, _continua-t-il en tentant un sourire.

-_Je…_

_-Non Kary, tu vas le rejoindre._

_-…je te le laisse Cissa, _dit-elle en regardant Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait les yeux plein d'eau.

-Merci…

Thalya avait, dans la scène, changé légèrement d'apparence, elle avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, elle avait grandit et avait plus de prestance qu'une Reine (NdA : Normal ! elle est une Reine !) serte inconsciemment, car elle se mit à courir vers le directeur de Poudlard à une vitesse surhumaine. Arrivée à l'autre bout de la salle, elle se laissa tombée eau sol au niveau de la tête du directeur. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle voyait de plus en plus embrouillée.

-_Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas Merlin de me laisse pas,_ supplia-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du mage.

_-Je ne pourrai pas survivre cette fois, mon ange…je suis désolé…_

_-Pourquoi être désolé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es poignardé ! Et ne dit pas de bêtise tu survivras, tu n'es pas Merlin pour rien !_

_-Pas cette fois, je suis devenu trop vieux pour faire cet exploit d'autre fois, je me suis laissé vieillir dans ce corps pour cette raison, Karyana. Car je savais que la fin était proche._

_-Qui…dis-moi qui a lancé ces poignards, que je lui démontre ce qu'il en faut de toucher à un être proche de la Reine des Astres. DIS-MOI QUI !!_

_-_Voldemort…dit-il en un dernier murmure.

Personne de comprenaient cette conversation, sauf les membres du groupe, Snape, Narcissa, Ethan, Harry sur le sort ne fonctionnait plus et Drago dans une moindre mesure.

Mais tous comprenaient que le directeur était mort et que La nouvelle était proche de lui. Tous comprenaient que rien n'était possible pour sauver les deux mourants, et tous savaient que Voldemort venaient encore une fois de frapper un coup, un coup très dur…

A suivre…



Je suis désolée pour tout le retard occasionné par le bris de mon ordinateur, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'écrire sur un autre ordi…et le temps de vraiment écrire tous ce que je voulais ne m'a pas aidé à poster plus vite. Je suis encore désolé. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain le plus vite possible.

Dsl pour les faute d'orthographe qu'il y a surement.

Muschat !

p.-s. :Bonne rentré pour ceux que ça concerne ! bizou !!


	11. Chapter 10

Titre : Quand le soleil se dévoile

Auteur : Muschat

Couple : Surtout HP/DM

Ne comprend pas le 6e tome

Petite légende : anglais, « fourchelang »,_ Elfique, __pensée en elfique__, _pensée en anglais

Chapitre 10 :

**Enterrement et rage**

Tous s'étaient réunis sur la rive du lac de Poudlard. Deux corps étaient étendus sur des blocs de cristaux lumineux, d'environ 1m. Karyana était aux pieds des deux autels, elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence depuis l'incident, sauf que ses ailes n'étaient pas sorties. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe fait d'une multitude de voile aux couleurs de feu, autant feu rouge que feu blanc/bleu. Elle était entourée de ses deux sœurs et de Narcissa. Harry et Drago étaient justes derrière elles. Les professeurs et élèves les entouraient dans un demi-cercle. Un chant s'élevait de la forêt interdite, sans vraiment apercevoir les chanteurs. Un chant triste et mélancolique. Les discours s'enchainèrent pour Dumbledore, le Ministre de la Magie, des membres de l'Ordre et d'autres connaissances.

A la fin des doléances pour le Grand Sorcier, Karyana s'avança et s'agenouilla devant l'autel de cristal. Elle murmura quelques mots que personne ne compris et elle déposa une rose marbré de rouge, de bleu et de blanc. Ses sœurs et Harry firent de même, celle en vert (Maya) déposa une verte, celle en bleu (Lyana) déposa une bleu/argenté et Harry déposa un lys blanc rosé. Karyana regarda Severus avant de s'avancer lentement de nouveau vers son feu grand-père, une des larmes qui trempaient son visage tomba de son menton pour atterrir sur les pieds du défunt. Ce qui se produisit laissa tout le monde (sauf les elfes et vampire) stupéfait. Le Défunt et les fleurs s'étaient cristallisés et le corps du professeur n'était plus le même ! Il avait rajeunit et ses traits avaient légèrement changés, il avait maintenant un air de famille avec les triplettes. Le même processus fut fait avec le jeune Ethan, mes Narcissa et Drago ajoutèrent une fleur chacune.

Lorsque tous, sauf Karyana, furent parti, Severus s'avança vers elle, mais fut coupé dans son mouvement.

-Tu sais très bien que tu fais parti de la famille, il te considérait comme son fils, pas un petit-fils ou une connaissance, dit la jeune elfe sans se retourner.

-Je…je l'ignorais…

-Je l'ai bien vue. Peut importe maintenant, tout est fini, il ne nous reste plus qu'à combattre. Et je peux te dire qu'ils ne l'auront pas facile. J'organise des cours supplémentaires de duel, si tu es intéressé et pas trop rouillé je t'offre de l'animer avec moi. Je crois que nous sommes les plus compétents pour le faire.

-Je ne suis pas «rouillé» comme tu le dis si bien ! J'ai du survivre toutes ces années et seul je te signale ! dit-il vexé, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il recevait une gifle retentissante.

-SURVIVRE !!! J'AI survécu À QUOI MOI ALORS !!! Un Vampire peut survivre sans son calice ! MAIS PAS LE CALICE !!! J'ai du demander à Narcissa de me mordre contre son gré avant que je puise survivre seule ! Aurais-tu oublié ce qui arrive à un elfe qui à trouver son âme-sœur et qui s'est uni lorsque ledit âme-sœur disparait le lendemain de l'union ?

-Mais…je…

-Laisse faire. Maintenant, veux-tu OUI ou NON assurer ce cours lorsque je ne le pourrai pas ? Siffla l'elfe.

-oui…

-Bien, maintenant à la prochaine, Kaas…, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

-…

-Elle ne sera pas facile à défrustrer, mais ta présence t'aidera, dit une voix féminine dernière l'homme.

-J'imagine…

-Cela a pris près de 500 ans pour trouver une solution à la dépendance de la morsure, 500 ans où j'ai du la mordre sous les yeux de mon propre calice. Tu sais, tu n'avais pas à te cacher tout ce temps, Ethan et elle n'avaient qu'un mariage de convenance parce que tu avais disparu et était introuvable…dit Narcissa en partant.

-…

-…

-Ethan était ton calice, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en retournant au château.

De loin, Harry avait assisté à toute la scène, perché dans un arbre. Il venait d'apprendre que l'homme, qui le détestait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, était un vampire et de plus qu'il connaissait sa grand-mère. Le vampire avait l'air anéanti par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Le jeune demi-elfe était métissé et décontenancé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme comme cela. Il se demandait s'il était capable de pardonner cet homme qui l'avait méprisé si longtemps. Si Karyana l'aimais, elle devait voir quelque chose que je ne vois pas encore, se dit Harry.

Harry décida de s'approcher du vampire. Lorsqu'il fut à 5m de son professeur, celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers lui. Harry resta figé sur place par l'expression de son professeur. Il semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus ou de tomber sous le poids de ses émotions.

-Que voulez-vous Mr. Potter ? demanda le vampire sur un ton sec.

-Je…je voulais m'excuser pour…pour les agissements de mon père…répondit-il en baissant la tête. _Elles sont vraiment belle mes chaussures, je ne l'avais pas remarqué._

-…je suis…je trouve étonnant que vous vous excusez pour votre père…qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire à ça ?...je vous pardonne, même si je sais que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait ce qui c'est passé…je…

-Je pensais seulement que c'était le meilleur moment pour vous les présentées. Vous aviez besoin de vous changez les idées un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit cela Mr. Potter ?

-Je sais ce que c'est lorsque Karyana est en colère contre vous, quoique j'ai l'impression que cela fait plus longtemps qu'elle en a après vous, dit-il en regardant par où la jeune elfe dans les bois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va revenir vers vous assez rapidement, elle fait toujours ça, continua-t-il en regardant son professeur avec un grand sourire.

-Merci…je…je ne sais pas si Kary vous…te l'as dit, mais…je l'ai moi-même appris il y a peu de temps, mais…

-Si vous n'êtes pas près à me le dire ne le dites pas, vous êtes déstabilisé émotionnellement. Il ne faudrait pa…

-Non, c'est le moment à mon avis…c'est jusque je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas Griffondor. Je suis le père Lily dite Evans. Voilà, c'est dit…souffla-t-il.

-Je…mmm…je ne sais pas quoi dire…je…c'est bon, je crois…tenta de dire Harry, bouche-bée.

-Disons que c'est la meilleur réaction à mes paroles de la journée, conclus Severus avec un petit sourire, ce qui traumatisa encore plus Harry.

-Pitié, une chose à la fois ! Plaisanta le jeune demi-elfe, en éclatant de rire.

**dans la forêt interdite, dans une clairière près du lac**

_-Comment ose-t-il me dire cela, à moi ! Non mais je rêve ! LUI qui m'a abandonné ! Juste après l'union ! Et pas juste celle entre Compagnon, mais celle calice-vampire ! «Les deux en même temps» disait-il ! Je suis sure qu'il était de paire avec mon frère, ce scélérat qui ne voulais que le trône ! Je lui aurais bien laissé, je n'en avais que fait !(…)_

Karyana marchait vers la clairière où tous les éléments étaient réuni et où tous élémentalistes digne de ce nom se verraient étendu une partie de ses cendres à cet endroit. La jeune (hum !) elfe venait en ces lieux demander les esprits d'aider les derniers qui venaient de mourir à les rejoindre. Ses larmes de cristal coulaient le long de ses joues, les herbes se transformaient ici et là sur son passage. Elle arriva enfin à la clairière. A son entrée, elle laissa ses armes (épées, poignards cachés, baguette magique) sur le sol, au pied d'un arbre. Elle alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant le petit autel de pierres élémentals. Elle se confia aux esprits de ces ancêtres, sur ses craintes, ses rancœurs, ses rencontres, etc. Elle commença alors le chant rituel, en elfique ancien, puis en elfique actuel, elle continua dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Elle était en transe, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que les filaments de ses chants s'entrecroiser pour former un dôme sur la clairière.

Près de la lisière, plusieurs ombres commençaient à encercler l'espace d'herbe sans arbre. Ces ombres n'étaient pas bénéfique, ni pour les habitants de Poudlard, ni pour les elfes. Les ombres avaient prévus d'attaquer le château lorsque les chants avaient commencés. Ils y reconnurent les chants rituels des elfes, leurs chances de capturer un elfe venaient de s'élargir. Leur Maître en voulait au moins un, pour pouvoir avoir leur recette de l'éternité. D'après le nombre de langage que chantait cet elfe là, il devait avoir un certain âge.

**dans le parc de Poudlard**

Le professeur et son petit-fils écoutaient les chants, qui étaient pour eux quasi hypnotique. Kaas comptait le nombre de langue, sachant que la dernière serait celle des vampires. Il l'attendait. Il voulait savoir combien elle parlait de langue, savoir ce qu'il avait raté. D'un coup, le chant des nymphes s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'incantation. Le professeur ouvrit les yeux subitement, se demandant se qu'il s'était passé pour que Karyana s'arrête en milieu de rituel. Une légère douleur à la joue le fit réagir. Elle se faisait attaquer. Il parti en courant vers la clairière, sans vérifier si Harry le suivait.

Les deux arrivèrent et se camouflèrent derrière un des arbres centenaires qui entouraient le lieu du rituel. Ils virent des mangemorts, une vingtaine ! La jeune elfe ne cessait de bouger, pour éviter les sorts des sorciers. Les pirouettes, les flips avants et arrières, les roulades et j'en passe, elle les enchainait à une vitesse sensationnelle ! Cependant, pas encore assez. Elle avait la joue droite en sang, des plaies plus ou moins grave un peu partout sur le corps. Malgré cela, elle n'arrêtait pas. Une vrai guerrière, pensa Kaas, en soupirant. Alors qu'il était pour intervenir, le bras d'Harry l'arrêta. En lui jetant un regard, Kaas remarqua qu'il n'avait plus le jeune garçon devant lui, mais un jeune elfe aux longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches doré et argenté, de légères tresses se formaient lentement. Ses yeux devenaient lentement noirs avec les filaments de vert, rouge, argent, or, bron, bleu et gris. Il avait grandit, au lieu de son minuscule 1m60, il était maintenant près du 1m80. Ses vêtements avaient changés, il était désormais en tenu elfique d'un or et argent. Il faisait un peu peur, vu le regard assassin qu'il portait aux mangemorts. Kaas commençait à plaindre les sorciers sombres (je dis bien «commençait»). Un sort qui envoya la jeune elfe dans un arbre le fit réagir. Il accourra où elle avait atterrit sans sa douceur habituelle. Il avait lui-même reprit sa forme d'origine, soit les cheveux plus long et non gras, le nez fin et droit, bref un vampire dans toute sa splendeur ! Les mangemorts furent étonné un instant, puis commencèrent à ricaner, croyant qu'ils allaient avoir la tâche encore plus facile.

-Alors messieurs, qui a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda une voix grave dans leurs dos.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir qui osait les déranger. Ils y découvrir Harry métamorphosé, donc non-reconnaissable.

-Première erreur, ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire, même s'il est à terre. Vous avez de la chance vous savez. Ma mère n'est généralement pas dans cet état d'habitude. Il est vrai que vous venez de l'interrompe dans un rituel, qui est soit dit en passant épuisant. Deuxième erreur, vous venez de tourner le dos à un vampire à qui vous venez de faire du mal à son calice…

Certain se retournèrent pour constater que le couple avait disparue, tandis que d'autres gardaient le jeune elfe en joue.

-Oh, j'avais oublié, Père a emmené Mère dans un endroit plus sûr qu'ici, ajouta Harry en ayant un air faussement désolé sur le visage. Maintenant que mes parents ne sont plus ici, je vais pouvoir commencer à m'amuser…dit-il en dévoilant une dentition parfaite avec des canines acérées.

-Comme si on avait peut d'un morveux ! Si on a battu la mère, le jeune devrait être du gâteau ! Déclara un mangemort téméraire (ou suicidaire au choix).

-Je vais vous faire une fleur, je ne vais qu'utiliser des sorts sorciers de premier cycle, dit Harry avec un sourire satanique.

Les mangemorts ricanèrent en entendant cela. Ils arrêtèrent assez vite en voyant leurs compagnons tomber au sol. Des pierres volaient dans toutes les directions, du niveau des genoux, qui se faisait déboiter, au niveau de la tête, qui les assommaient. Les mangemorts essayaient de former des boucliers, mais les pierres n'étant des sorts passaient facilement à travers. Les sorciers noirs ne restèrent pas bien longtemps debout. Une fois au sol, Harry n'eut qu'à lancer un _accio_ sur toutes les baguettes. Pour que le tout soit réussi, il laissa tomber «par accident» les dernières pierres volantes sur les baguettes au sol, les cassant net.

-Vraiment ! Je m'attendais à mieux que cela ! Des sorciers noirs battu pas trois misérable sorts **sorciers**, de **premier** cycle en plus ! Vous ne savez même pas comment combattre un simple _wingardium léviosa _! Incroyable ! Et ils se prennent pour les mages noirs ! Laissez-moi rire ! Bon ! Sur ces réjouissances, je vous laisse ! À une prochaine fois !

Il se retourna et parti vers le château, voir comment se portait sa grand-mère.

_**À suivre…**_

********************************************

Je suis désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux…

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, et je ne suis pas sûre de l'écriture des sorts mais bon…

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de session pour tous les cégépiens comme moi au Québec et de joyeuse fête de Noël pour tous !!!

Muschat !!!

XXX

p.-s : je vais essayer de vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre durant les vacances, bye bye !


End file.
